Horror Survival
by silver-fox89
Summary: Claire and Steve are sent into a brand new world of horror as they are teleported to Silent Hill by Albert Wesker. Heather Mason has at the same time swaped places with them on Rockfort Island, a somewhat docile monster dragged along with her.M for later.
1. prologue

Horror Survival

_Authors note: this will be my first ever crossover fanfic between two games I love; Silent Hill 3 and Resident Evil: code Veronica. I hope all goes well and I make an interesting plotline for the combination of the two. All rights go to Shinji Makami and Capcom, creators of resident evil and Akira Yamaoka and Konami, creators of Silent Hill._

Prologue

On Rockfort Island the sound of machine guns blasting away seemed but only a whisper among the amount of moans and growls that emerged from the dark. Steve Burnside, a prisoner on the virus infected island, had just finished off the last zombie as he cleared a path for his new found comrade Claire Redfield.

"It was dirty work, but this area is now clean." He boasted as she walked up the steps and saw him standing there with a cocky smile on his face, reloading his dual machine guns.

"See, you can depend on me." He said still trying to prove that he could be a big help; she just continued to stand in silence looking everywhere but at him.

"You see, this thing is a lot more reliable than any person." He remarked about his guns before pointing them to the side, the sound of them clicking echoed off the walls. Claire looked at him with disbelief as she couldn't understand why he'd say such a thing.

"Than people?" she questioned, hitting a painful spot in the young man's memories and causing him to retaliate in defence. He turned his back, afraid to look in her eyes.

"Steve, what were you doing here? Who brought you here and where is your family?" she continued to ask when she saw him heading away. He stopped in his tracks, unable to ignore the pain he felt.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled before firing his machine gun off to the barren side of the walkway, the loud volume of sound causing Claire to cover her ears.

"Steve..." she said sympathetically when the firing stopped and he lowered both his arm and head.

"Never mind... let's get going." He said with anger in his tone as he walked towards the door ahead of them, Claire looking on with concern before following after him. Little did they know that someone had been watching them this entire time. Albert Wesker had managed to hack into Alfred's security cameras through his own super computer, hidden away in an underground facility in a remote location. Wesker wasn't at the computer physically due to the fact that he had business to attend to on the prison island, but he could watch what it recorded and control its functions through a mini palm device.

"They've managed to overcome all the obstacles this island has to offer so far. If this continues I may have to intervene, lest I have my plans foiled by Chris' irritating sister and that prison bait of a teenager." He said as he stood on the steps of the Ashford mansion built especially to accommodate Alfred's needs. Wesker had ventured here in search of Alexia's body, hoping to extract the far more potent T-Veronica virus so he could use it in furthering his research. Just as he was about to turn off the tiny device, the screen flickered and his finger paused in its place as a new environment popped up before his eyes.

He saw a teenage girl no more than 17 in a white, bloodstained vest and green skirt. Her short hair was obviously a dyed blonde due to the brown roots that had started to show; her expression was one of worry and unease as she held a filthy steel pipe close to herself. Her flashlight was her only guide as she cautiously walked through the dark environment, rust and blood covered walls surrounding her.

"What is this? No place like this exists on earth; I have ventured to every corner in search of virus samples and have never seen such a hellish environment." He said to himself and then a thought had dawned on him. While he had always done experiments and research in viral production, he also had a side project; the research of other dimensions. It was said by many different philosophers that there could very well be several other dimensions besides planet earth that existed all around us, but the only way you could get to them was if you opened their doors; in other words create a device that could unlock that dimension. The evil man chuckled as he already knew of a device that could do just that; he had built it himself but had yet to test it, and what better test subject than your rivals family.

"I already know where those two are headed, now it's all a matter of locking onto their location." He said as he pressed several buttons accessing the machine from where he stood. At his underground lab it lit up as its engines whirred to a start.

"Now I lock onto this dimension the blonde girl is in and configure her location. With all the subjects locked into the system I merely have to fire the pulse that will teleport them, atoms and all. Oh while I'm at it I might as well teleport their guns to an unknown dimension." He said as he keyed in all his desired actions. Once the screen flashed ready, he hit the enter key; a shockwave being sent throughout the globe.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." He said a deep chuckle following the remark.

Back inside the prison facility Claire had just caught up with Steve on the board walk, his figure just standing and waiting. She stopped and faced him about to say something when she heard a groan from the wooden board they were standing on. It was too old and decayed to support both of them and it broke away, sending both them and the shattered pieces plummeting to the ground. But before the pair could touch down they vanished into thin air, a static discharge appearing and disappearing in only seconds.

In Silent Hill, Heather was currently in the hospital trying to figure out the next screwy puzzle she was meant to solve. Down the hall she noticed a monster that looked different from the others turning valves on the wall; it didn't seem to notice her presence yet. She took the opportunity and snuck up behind it figuring it would be better if she attacked it before it came after her. The steel pipe rose above her head and she swung it down with al her strength and just as it made contact with the monsters skull, the both of them vanished as electricity surrounded them.

Claire and Steve groaned as they woke up, their heads feeling like a bowl of jello. They looked around and immediately noticed that something wasn't right; they were in a restaurant with other people sitting in nearby tables. The shutters were half closed casting a red light across the room, the shadows of cars passing by outside danced across the table. They stood up cautiously and slowly went out what looked the entrance. Claire turned around and looked up at the sign on the front of the small establishment; it read 'Happy Burger.'

"Happy Burger?" she said aloud as she took in the rest of the environment and realised right away that they had somehow ended up in a mall.

"Just where the hell are we?" Steve said as they both tried to get a grasp of what happened, none of what was taking place made sense.

The static electricity appeared and left in a bright flash leaving its two passengers behind in the dark and cold room. Heather had landed hard on her bottom, wincing as she got to her feet. The electricity had turned her flashlight off but luckily it wasn't broken; she turned it on to figure out just where she had ended up. In front of her were bars, the type you'd only find on a prison cell and that's exactly what she was in. Her hands gripped the cool steel of the bars and she tried to open the door even though she knew it was no use. A figure stood up on the other side of the bars quickly and Cheryl's heart almost leapt out of her chest. When she caught her breath she realised that this creature was the one she was about to bludgeon only a few minutes ago.

"Just great, it followed me here. Or maybe..." it looked in her direction with nonexistent eyes seeming just as confused as her.

"Did you lock me in here?" She all but yelled causing the creature in the red robe to flinch.

'Better yet where is here?' she pondered. A shuffle on the other side of the room caught both their attention. The monster scrambled up the wall and out of harm's way leaving Heather by herself in the cold of the cell; whatever was in the room was most likely not friendly. Her hand shaking, she pulled the flashlight out of her vest pocket and prepared to shine it into the dark.

Wesker watched the small screen as both parties fell into the new environments; the utter confusion on their faces was enough to make him grin.

"This is just too perfect. If where Claire has ended up really is hell then she'll be gone and forgotten in no time; especially without weapons. It appears both the groups have been sent to the beginning of each areas journey, so it will be a while till that strange blonde girl reaches this mansion." He said to himself pacing back and forth.

"The only way either of the groups will be sent back to their respective locations is if they reach the goal of the journey, or one of them dies." He said with a chuckle before turning off the palm pilot and resting it snugly in his pocket. Using his inhuman virus powers he leapt up onto the gate wall, the shadow of clouds covering the moon allowed his red eyes to flash behind his dark glasses.

"Things are about to get very interesting." He finished before leaping down over the other side and vanishing amongst the rambling undead.

_This is the prologue to a new type of genre I'm trying; game universe crossovers and it will also be my first multi chapter fic (what no one-shot Silver? 0_0) you bet. I hope the first part captures everyone's interest enough so that I can be inspired by reviews to make more chapters. I love Val/ Heather and Steve/Claire so I hope this will satisfy both those needs if you like them too; More to come soon, P.S for the first part where Claire and Steve are talking I had to go back and watch that cut scene, I think I nailed the lines. Reviews are much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 1

H.S. Chapter 1

_Authors note: this is chapter one. Wesker will get into more detail about this new device he's been using and the two mismatched groups will start their hellish journeys. All rights go to Capcom and Konami._

Wesker plodded along the stone path heading away from the mansion, all the undead had already been taken care of in this area and their corpses lie dead cold on the ground. A blipping sound could be heard inside his pocket and he retrieved his special device quickly. Flipping open the screen he was met with the face of his loyal spy Ada Wong.

"Ada, good to see you're reporting in on time. Since you're the only one guarding the underground facility I'm sure you were able to get a good look at my latest toy just now?" he said in a monotone voice. She nodded before answering.

"Yes I've been keeping an eye on it. This is the thing you built with all the stolen parts and schematics I fetched from the Japanese Laboratories? What the hell is it and why did you need Japanese technology?" she asked and he sighed growing somewhat tired of answering questions.

"The Japanese are years ahead of us as far as technology goes; in the present year of 1998 our great land of America is somewhat lacking in impressive machinery. One of the schematics you brought to me showed a diagram of an experimental, inter-dimensional teleportation device, one which could only be built with their technology. If my test worked and the teleporting to other dimensions was indeed possible, then imagine the creatures I could imprison for further experimentation. It would create B.O.W's that are faster and stronger than any present day Hunter and Cerberus." He said his grin widening at knowing the device was indeed functional.

"I saw the thing start up and I'm assuming by the smile on your face it worked. Just who did you test it on?" Ada questioned further.

"I found that Claire Redfield and her sidekick would only be getting in the way of my plans, and just my luck an alternate dimension revealed itself to me. I swapped Redfield's location with that of a teenage girl from this hellish looking world; with no weapons in hand she should be dead in no time." he finished.

"And you're sure there's no way she can get back?" the spy asked and Wesker seemed to flinch slightly.

"Not quite. The teleportation device has one flaw; once it has sensed that either party has reached the destination point of their journey it will glitch and switch the two parties back to their respective dimensions. This will also happen if one of the people in the party dies. Before testing it on Claire I experimented on rats that ran through two mazes in separate rooms. With any luck, Claire will be teleported back here as nothing more than a corpse." He said cracking his neck. It sounded a little odd to Ada but she knew any further questions may risk a deduction of pay.

"Now enough questions, I've got a task to complete and you need to complete your job. Over and out." He said as the screen blackened and he headed through a metal door that led to the science facility.

Down in the holding cell Heather shone her light on the other being, which to her relief was human. He squinted as he tried to shield his eyes from the blinding beam.

"Damnit I was just trying to take a nap. What is this and interrogation? Stop shining that light in my eyes!" he said irritation lacing his tone. She lowered the flashlight back to her pocket and he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the little white dots. After lighting a candle he headed over to the cell and blinked a few times as he got a good look at Heather, her brows furrowed at him in return.

"How did you get in there?" he asked as he searched for his key and stuck it in the lock.

"Beats me." Heather said with attitude. The cell door opened with a squeak of rust and the stranger stepped aside to let her through.

"Well there's no need to stay in here and die like an animal. Besides I've never even seen you before." He said as he held his injured side and went back to his chair.

"What did you mean by die like an animal? From what?" She questioned as she stood in front of the exit.

"Haven't you heard them? The moans? This entire prison island is infested with Zombies." He said wincing from the pain. Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes at him as if he was crazy.

"Zombies? Yeah right now I've heard everything. Thanks for setting me free but if you don't mind I've got to find a way out of this place. See ya." She said waving behind herself as she walked through the door. The guard furrowed his brows at the girl's ignorant actions.

"Fine don't believe me, but if you get eaten alive I won't be to blame." He yelled after her. He heard a strange noise on the ceiling and noticed the old stucco raining down. He glanced up to see a large humanoid creature with no face and a red robe crawling along the upside down surface with ease, out the door way and in Heathers direction. The guard clung to the chair as his heart jumped in fear; he'd never seen any monster like that.

"Holy shit what was that thing?" he said as his brow quickly coated in sweat grateful it didn't see him. Heather was now out of the small hallway and stepped outside, the rain falling cool and clean on her warm skin. The environment was grey and somewhat dark from the cloud cover and she could see many headstones on the ground in front of her; some new and others decaying with age.

'A cemetery?' she thought as she started along the small dirt path. Up ahead she saw the figure of a man, he swayed back and forth slightly and his skin was deathly pale. Even though she liked to keep to herself, Heather couldn't help but aid those in need and this man looked like he may faint any minute.

"Are you alright?" she said with her hand outstretched as she got closer to him. He turned around slowly and once he faced heather she let out a choked gasp; his eyes were pure white and vacant of pupils, his lips had been chewed away exposing the teeth in a gruesome manner, and even though half his face had been eaten away to the point of exposing skull he was still standing meaning there was no way he was human anymore.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she backed up swiftly, the mutilated stranger moaning as he advanced on her with arms out stretched. She turned to run back to the place she just left, but another man with grey skin and chunks of decaying flesh blocked her path copying the same actions as before.

'These were people once...but how...' her mind to terrified, Heather couldn't bring herself to believe these were zombies. As she looked from one creature to the other trying to figure out her next move, a third crawled out of the ground at her side causing her to scream. Finally she ducked though the first ones legs just as it was about to grab her and bolted to the newest metal gate that led to the next area. She loudly shut the door tight behind her and slid down it to sit on the now muddy ground as her lungs fought for air, her body shaking from fear and adrenaline. When she ventured through Silent Hill she was terrified like this when she first saw the monsters, but after a while they didn't bother her as much. The reason she hated the thought of zombies being real was due to the fact that they could eat you alive which was a painful death she'd rather not experience. Her brow rested on her crossed arms as she tried to get her nerves under control.

'Prison Island? Zombies? This just can't be happening. Why do all these horrible events fall on me? What did I ever do to deserve this?' as she questioned all this in her mind she never noticed the figure slip out cautiously from behind the overturned jeep. His black boots squished in the mud as he approached her form, stopping every once in a while to make sure she didn't see him. At only a foot away she looked up and he stood frozen in his steps; it was the monster that had been dragged along with her to this place and rather than feel fear which most people would have at first seeing him, she only felt rage. She remembered her switchblade was still in her vest pocket and she whipped it out, pointing the tip close to his head which caused him to let out a low growl.

"I don't exactly know why you're here while all the other monsters were left behind, but if you think for a second I'm going to just sit by and let you stalk me you're wrong. I'll kill you like all the others." He stood up straight and kept his head bowed as if looking in her direction and Heather noticed he didn't act like the other monsters; this one seems to actually think for itself.

"What exactly makes you so special? Why aren't you like the others?" she asked. 'Like it could really tell me.' She soon thought after remembering monsters couldn't speak or understand human language, but to her surprise she saw it stick a finger in the mud and begin to write something. When it stood back up she couldn't help but read what it had to say.

'_Cult Monster.'_ Was all that was written but Heather knew exactly what it meant.

"So you were created by the religious nuts in Silent Hill? Figures, what exactly do they call you?" she said figuring she might as well get a bit of a back story before she disposed of it; her knees felt too weak to walk right now anyways. He crouched down and paused for a moment while thinking; he knew his true name was Lobsel Vithe but most humans couldn't pronounce that, so he'd go with what the church called him by.

'_Valtiel.' _He wrote in the muck and she gave him a look like he'd just fallen flat on his face.

"Valtiel? Odd name, and here I thought humans were the only ones given titles." She said standing up and walking across the yard to the two large double doors; in the place of a lock was an emblem shape with a metal eagle stuck in it.

'This looks like a puzzle but it was already solved, I wonder who did that?' she thought as she heard footsteps come up behind her. She whipped around causing Valtiel to flinch, a very pissed off look on her features.

"You're not in your home anymore Valtiel, and if you keep stalking me like this I won't think twice about killing you." She said as she looked around noticing there was another small gate on the wall she hadn't checked yet. She decided to go looking for a weapon in there before she tackled anything on the other side of those huge doors. The small gate opened with a creak and she looked around for anymore of those creepy zombies; finding none she went in leaving Valtiel to stand there in silence. This area contained a mess hall with a large wooden ramp, the mesh covers on the stand that held the building up looked like something had torn through them.

'Weird why aren't there any zombies here?' she thought and was soon answered when a low growl was heard. Through the rain she saw the figure of a large Doberman walk out from under the building, but she knew right away it wasn't normal as blood oozed from its jaws, its half eaten and decaying flesh glistened from the wet. With lightning reflexes it ran in her direction and in a state of panic and shock Heather slipped while turning and fell with a squish in the mud. She only had enough time to turn and look up as the beast leapt at her, baring its teeth and hungering for her flesh. The only thing to be heard on the other side of the wall was her blood curdling scream.

The mall entrance wasn't anywhere in sight, so Steve and Claire took a detour out the bathroom windows to an ally way outside. Both ends of this seemed to be blocked as well but luckily they found an employee's only door that led back inside. They were met with a winding corridor, its dims lights just barely showing the lockers and doors that lined the walls.

"How is Chris ever going to rescue us if we have no idea where we are?" Claire said out loud as she continued to look through each door window, only darkness meeting her on the other side. Steve saw a metal door at the end of a short hall, the exit sign printed in big red letters on its surface.

"Claire this way." He called as he sprinted ahead hearing her footsteps follow close behind. Just as he neared it something on the bulletin board caught his eye; it was a map of the mall they were in. He picked it up and handed it to Claire and she sighed knowing now that they'd at least have an idea of where they were going. A strange noise, like the mix between a donkey and a creepy child-like giggle echoed through the halls they had just come from causing the pair to look back. Appearing around the corner was a strange looking creature; about two feet in height it walked on two spindly legs, its skin was snow white and covered in veins. The body had no arms and where there should be a head was just another round lump with a black dot at the front like an eye. As it walked its 'head' bobbed from side to side, still making the creepy noises as it headed for them.

"W-What the hell is that thing?" Claire said a hint of fear in her voice; never in all the time she'd seen viral monsters had she encounter such a creepy looking creature, the very sound of it sending chills down her spine.

"No clue but let's not stick around to find out." Steve said grabbing her wrist and flying through the door as more Numbodies showed up; Steve was secretly terrified of them as well. They were now out in a roundabout pathway; what appeared to be the main hallway of one of the floors. Steve realised he was still holding Claire's wrist and let go quickly, a light blush tingeing his cheeks. Claire gasped and pointed quickly over his shoulder.

"Steve!" she shouted and he looked as well, backing up when he saw the two eight foot tall demons closing in on them. They took strides on legs that looked too small to support their heavy forearms which held deadly hidden weapons. Just like the monsters before they had no face and their necks were bent forward; on the place where there would have been features there was a long sideways mouth on a face that was flat and round like a hammer. They let out low growls as they closed in, their arms swaying from side to side. One of them lifted its heavy arm and with quick reflexes thrust it forward. The two just barely dodged the attack and Claire screamed as it knocked her slightly, noticing the bloody spike that jutted out when the arm was fully extended. Despite his fear, Steve got up and rolled under the outstretched arm to reach Claire's fallen form. He picked her up under her armpits and urged her to follow quickly as the second Closer slammed his arm down where she just sat.

They raced quickly into a book store, Steve locking the door with shaking fingers. Claire backed away seeing the two looming figures approaching outside and Steve did the same.

"Just what are these things? They're like monsters out of your worst nightmares." Claire said still unable to shake the fear she felt.

"They'd get a whooping from me if it wasn't for the fact that my guns went missing? I don't even remember dropping them." Steve replied still trying to put on a tough exterior, hoping it would impress Claire. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right; those things would wipe the floor with you, did you see the size of their arms?" she said and he went silent again, avoiding eye contact with her. The display window smashed open causing them to yell as the monsters broke in, desperate to try human flesh.

"They got in?" Steve said as he went by Claire's side.

"If glass couldn't stop zombies what makes you think it would stop those behemoths." She said her chest heaving as she grew fearful. The Closers ducked under the frame and growled as they sniffed out their prey; Claire and Steve ran behind the counter and realised there was a door leading to another employee area.

"Here's our way out, let's move!" Steve yelled as he turned the handle and slammed the door open with his shoulder, Claire rushing in past him as the Closer's knocked over everything in their path with their powerful arms. The pair kept running down the hall and saw an elevator up ahead. Hearts racing, they both slammed their palms against the button to call it; the elevator arrived after only a minute and they got in, the door siding noisily behind them. It was pitch black inside and they couldn't find the button pad, but they didn't have to use it as the cabin moved on its own accord causing them to gasp. It started out slow and then suddenly rocketed down the chute, both its passengers screaming for dear life. Just as they thought they were about to die they felt it jerk to a stop, sending them both slamming hard on the ground as it came to a stop. The doors slid open as Steve picked his sore self up with a groan, helping Claire up right after. The lighting on this new floor was dim as well but they could still see the grime and what looked like blood stains smeared across the walls. Certain lights were broken and flickering causing an eerie atmosphere to fill the air; not far down the hall they could hear what sounded like grotesque chomping sounds. Claire shivered, never thinking she'd have to feel this much fear again.

"Something's down here to." She whispered hoping it would keep them hidden. Steve could see she was afraid and felt useless knowing that he could do nothing to help her. He stepped under one of the dim lights to see exactly where they had ended up, flipping a few pages on the map till he got down to one of the malls lower levels.

"It looks like we're on the second floor where most of the rest rooms are located." He noticed a room on the map not far from where the elevator was with a hospital cross on it.

"A first aid room, I bet we could find supplies in-" he was interrupted by an ear splitting scream at his side and turned to see Claire on the ground, her body being jerked violently as something held fast to her knee. It was a dog with charred black flesh, only a few bandages wrapped around certain spots with old blood staining their surface. It's head was split down the middle yet it still functioned and the area in the split seemed to have teeth lining it as well which were currently ripping at Claire's shin, blood staining her pants. Steve's protective nature kicked in and he swiftly ran up beside the snarling beast.

"Get the hell off of her!" he yelled as he delivered a painful kick to its throat, causing it to yelp and release her. Before it could recover it received another sharp kick to its ribs that sent its body skidding across the floor. Without a word Steve picked Claire up bridal style and made a mad dash for the first aid room. Several more dogs had finished eating one of the random chunks of raw flesh that were left on the ground but their mouths still hungered, this time for fresh prey. Steve could see the door just up ahead as he strained to keep moving, his legs aching from having to carry the combined weights. The double head dogs practically nipped at his heels snarling and growling the whole time. One jumped for him but Steve heard it and turned around quickly to give it a straight kick, knocking it back into its companions. His back fell through the door and he fell on his butt, Claire being dropped accidentally beside him. Getting to his feet quickly, he slammed the door and locked it just as the dogs recovered, the sound of their angered snarls could be heard right on the other side.

The young redhead grabbed his brow as he tried to slow the rush of blood and adrenaline that pounded in his veins. Claire groaned as she tried to get herself up but her knee was in so much pain that she was sure she'd pass out. A head went under her arm and she was lifted up, supported by the younger man as he led her over to the stained and rusted gurney. She sat down wincing as she tried her best to keep from showing weakness; not that it mattered, the room was so dark Steve couldn't even see where the medical supplies were.

"Claire do you have a lighter?" he asked and she remembered she did have one in her pocket; it was a gift from her brother. She handed it to him and he started to search the dusty and decaying shelves. In the back of a cupboard he saw a small white box and inwardly cheered that it was a medic kit, but something else caught his eye. He reached back in and pulled out a small brownish bottle with a label that read 'nutrition drink'.

'What the hell is this? Oh well, might as well hold onto it; who knows it may come in handy later.' He thought placing the bottle in one of his pockets. Claire sat quietly as Steve made his way back over with the small kit in hand and knelt in front of her. He rolled up her pant leg carefully, trying his best not to cause anymore pain. She held the lighter so he could use both his hands and he cringed at what he saw; the wound was nasty looking with several holes and bits of torn flesh. Although he wasn't an expert at it, he knew he'd have to stitch the gash up. After cleaning the wound, he threaded the needle and prepared to stick it into her flesh, feeling her free hand rest on his shoulder as he started. The stinging combined with the tender area that was being threaded through was enough to make Claire scream, but she held it in and instead gripped tightly to his shoulder causing Steve a bit of pain as well. He finished it and tied the end off before cleaning the skin around the affected area and placing a bandage over top. Claire was baffled by how brave and kind Steve had been; it had only been an hour ago that he had said guns were more reliable than people and he didn't even notice he was proving himself wrong.

"Steve..." she whispered. Not wanting to get into an emotional conversation he decided to quickly change the subject.

"Where in the world are we; these creatures roaming this mall? None of this makes sense." He said as he got up and sat beside Claire. She didn't know either, a franchise like Happy Burger didn't even exist as far as she knew.

"We were in the prison and then we suddenly ended up here after falling through the board walk, could we have fallen into hell?" she said even though she knew there was no such place as hell. Outside the window an air raid siren sounded as the sky blackened quickly shrouding everything in darkness.

"Now what?" she said with a worried tone as she rubbed her upper arms, only slightly comforted by the fact that Steve was there with her. It may not be hell exactly but the two were about to go through a far more frightening experience.

_Holy crow that was a long first chapter but I like how it's playing out so far. I feel Claire and Steve would have been horrified by the warped and demented look of Silent Hill creatures; as for Heather, she doesn't look like she's going to make it this time, or maybe she will. Ha ha ha, I'll leave you in suspense; chapter two will be done whenever I feel. Please review and give me your opinion._


	3. Chapter 2

H.S Chapter 2

_Authors note: both parties seem to be having their share of troubles especially with dogs. What fate is in store for Heather, and can she survive Rockfort Island on her own? And can Steve and Claire fight the nightmare that is Silent Hill? Find out in this chapter. All rights go to Capcom and Konami._

Vicious jaws opened and shut but never once ripped through flesh or blood; Heather used all the strength she could muster to keep the dog from going any further, its teeth only inches from her throat.

"Shit...get off!" she gritted her teeth as it snarled and growled in protest. As if her wishes were answered the Cerberus was yanked off by something far stronger and Heather looked on, surprised to see who'd accomplished such a feat. Valtiel had heard her scream and had clambered over the wall with ease, his hand gripped firmly to the back of the zombie dogs neck as he held it a foot off the ground. It whined and protested while trying to bite the other monster but Valtiel only hissed in frustration. In one swift movement he pulled the dog to his chest and twisted its neck at an impossible angle, ending its life with a sickening snap. Dropping the body like a piece of garbage Heather was the only thing left to focus on; her form was frozen and her eyes were wide with shock. She had no idea this monster held such strength and she remembered she had bad mouthed it before and she was sure he didn't forget.

'Run.' Was all her mind said and she obeyed, getting up clumsily from the slippery mud and barrelling back through the gate not waiting to see what his next move would be. She panted and groaned as the large double doors opened slowly and she wasted no time running through the crack. Valtiel sat silently on top of the wall she just passed through feeling very confused; didn't she understand he was trying to help her? Even if she kept running from him he would not abandon his task of protecting the holly vessel and the unborn god inside, although he was starting to get a strange attachment to the vessel more than the god and he couldn't understand this feeling. Heather panted as she raced up the metal stairs almost slipping several times from the sleek surface. When she reached the top she saw a stone path ahead of her shrouded in a light mist and another metal gate off to her right, but when the faint moaning of the undead was heard she couldn't help but shake. She looked back over the railings to see if it was too late to turn back only to see Valtiel's small form down below still following after her.

'I'd rather take my chances with the undead than be ripped to shreds by him.' She decided inwardly and ran forward making sure to stay on the far side of the railing to avoid the Zombies. Luckily for her there were only two in this area and she avoided them without any conflict, jogging up the steps and passing through a barred gate making sure she shut it behind herself.

'Not that it will stop Valtiel.' She thought as she caught her breath and took in the breathtaking courtyard she was now walking through. It was so quiet here you wouldn't even think the Island was infested with undead, the only sound to be heard was the tapping of glass as bugs bounced off the lights. In an area just before the steps that led into an extravagant looking mansion Heather noticed something glint slightly and headed over there, her heart skipping a beat from the excitement she felt. It was a steel pipe and although it wasn't as effective as a gun, it was better than being unarmed. Beside it was a small pot containing an odd looking green plant. She didn't think much of it but decided that since it was separated from the others in the garden that it must be important; plucking it gently she stuck it in her pocket for later before turning around to face the building.

"What a weird location to build such a place but who knows. Maybe I'll find an actual person inside." She said out loud heading up the steps. The inside of the mansion had a dusty visage to it as if it hadn't been taken care of in years yet the lights were on, meaning someone had been there recently to turn the electricity on.

'Is someone still here?' she thought as she went into the center of the first floor and looked around.

"Anyone home?" she called out, her back facing the stairs making it impossible for her to notice the laser point that aimed at her back. A bullet whizzed right by her ear and she gasped, sprinting like a mad man before ducking behind a post for cover. Footsteps could be heard at the top of the steps, the owner being none other than Alfred Ashford, his lousy shot the only thing that saved Heather from an untimely end.

"Another intruder? My Island is infested with more rats than I thought, are you working with that urchin Claire Redfield?" he questioned pointing his rifle at the pole she hid behind.

"Who the fuck is Claire?" Heather yelled back flinching when she heard another round fired off.

"Don't play dumb with me I already know you're all plotting to take over my Island. Well sorry to say but you won't live long enough to rendezvous with your party." He said firing off two more rounds. This man was angering Heather more than scaring her and she knew she couldn't just sit around all day. 'God Damnit, and here I thought I had escaped all the nut cases.' She thought.

"Look you lunatic, I have no idea where I even am or how I got here. How could I possibly be plotting to destroy you?" she said seeing another bit of the pole fly off as he continued to fire.

"Enough of your lies! Come out and face me with some dignity or I shall deal with you personally." He threatened beginning to make his way down the stairs.

'How much more personal can you get? Whatever, I've got to get the hell out of here before he learns how to aim...now!' she thought and zipped around the side of the pole before hoping over the railing, adrenaline pushing her the whole time. Alfred fired but missed every time and before he could reload she was out the door.

"Damn that wench, she's not getting away from me that easily." He said as he ran back up the stairs, headed for one of the mansions many secret pathways. Remembering the metal gate she saw when she first got up to this part of the island, she quickly ran inside hoping it would lead to a safe area; she was wrong. As soon as she got into the open dirt yard, the ground shook like an earth quake and split open, an enormous worm rearing its head and letting out a roar. Heather yelled and dove to the side as it came down crashing back into the soil and burrowing again. She recovered and dashed for the science facility, slamming the door behind her as the worm surfaced again. The reception lobby seemed to be locked down, metal doors covered stairways and a lockdown alarm rang throughout the ceiling. Just as heather had thought she'd have no way in, she noticed one of the metal covers had been opened by a card.

'Bingo.' She thought as she hurried through just in case the door tried to shut. The back door led to another smaller courtyard with a staircase that led to the second floor balcony. Alfred had just come from inside the facility and readied his gun on the balcony to fire at her again, but this time she saw him and furrowed her brows, gripping her pipe tightly as she ran for the stairs. He shot and missed again as Heather rushed at him, the pipe ready to swing for his head and just as she got to the top of the steps he made a run for it into a locked room.

"Coward." She yelled continuing her chase but stopped when she realised the door wouldn't budge. Another hallway with two doors and a vending machine at the end was behind her and she decided to try and find a way to get to him through there. Standing in front of the vending machines she never notice the metal door seal the way she just came from until it was too late, her fist pounding angrily in frustration. The speaker in the upper corner crackled to life, a microphone turned on at the other end.

"Claire only barely made it past my little 'playground' which means you'll have next to no chance of making it out alive. Ta ta, nnahahahahahaaaa." He finished with an irritating laugh that made her cover her ears before he left the microphone.

"Freak show, what the hell did he mean by playground?" she said to herself venturing through yet another door. The next area didn't seem all that special, just a metal walkway with a stair case that led downstairs. She shrugged and went down the steps, the clank of metal under her boots echoing off the stone walls around her. At the bottom there didn't seem to be anything useful or any doors that she could go through.

"Dead end." She said about to head back to the stairs when something jumped down in front of her with a thud. Its yellowish skin contracted with the large blue veins that pulsated on the surface of its naked flesh. A neck was no longer apparent due to its swollen shoulders around it, the small head in between missing its ears, nose, and lips. The left arm was gone leaving only a large right arm, the knuckles of which dragged along the floor. Heather found herself frozen while starring at the new mutation, the very sight of it causing her blood to freeze. It growled as it plodded towards her before standing in place. Its only arm arched back before shooting forward stretching five feet ahead of it like a rubber band. She snapped out of it just as the hand reached her and held up the pipe to block. The monster grabbed it and ripped it from her hands with brute force, causing her to yelp in surprise. Stunned and confused, Heather never saw the arm come back until the large hand gripped her head and lifted her of the ground with inhuman strength. She grunted and yelled in fear, unaware of just how much danger she was in. The fingers tightened around her skull putting pressure on her brain and she screamed in pain as a trickle of blood left her ear.

"God...it hurts..." she somehow managed to get out as the pain only intensified. Valtiel had finally found a way to get in and found Heather by following her voice. He had only just entered as the monster, which Alfred had named Bandersnatch, had begun its death grip. Valtiel growled at the scene below the vent he had crawled through, enraged that this thing was putting his god in danger, but it wasn't the god that he fully worried for; he grew angrier the more he heard Heather scream in pain. Unable to take it anymore, he leapt down from his post and landed hard on the Bandersnatch's shoulders, the other roaring in surprise. Valtiel held on as the monster tried to shake him off, no longer focused on crushing Heather's head but not dropping her. Opening his front mouth, Silent Hill's yellow god revealed two rows of jagged, sharp teeth that no one would have thought he could posses, and brought them down hard into the flesh of the T-virus mutation. The Bandersnatch howled from the pain and finally released Heather but she wasn't safe yet, not as long as the Bandersnatch was still standing. Valtiel raised his fist and slammed it hard into the other monsters head causing it to growl. He continued to pound into the beast's skull, the Bandersnatch gripping onto Valtiel's back but unable to pull him away due to the strong hold the other had on him. The mutation staggered as blood poured from the head wound Valtiel had caused and with one final blow, it fell down and stopped moving all together.

Getting up immediately Valtiel made his way over to Heather's form, seeing the blood that trickled from her ear and fearing the worst, but when he lowered his head to her chest he heard her heart still faintly beating and growled in relief. Cradling her limp body in his arms he headed up the stairs for the lounge that was just by the door Heather had previously came in. Unconscious and dying, Heather lay on the couch and Valtiel knew she wouldn't have much time left if she wasn't healed immediately but he wasn't worried; his special ability as one of the deity monsters of Silent Hill was to revive the dead or wounded. Placing a hand in the middle of her breasts he concentrated hard; black string like objects slithered from his palm to under her flesh before disappearing. The blood that leaked out stopped, the bruises on her forehead vanished, and every sign that she had ever been hurt disappeared all together. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she came to, gasping slightly from fear when she saw who was in front of her, but then she quickly remembered what she had seen; before she blacked out, she opened her eyes and looked through a crack in the other monsters fingers, she saw Valtiel jump on it and beat the crap out of it.

Her heart rate slowed when she realised he wasn't trying to kill her at all, it was the exact opposite.

"You were never trying to hurt me were you?" she whispered and he shook his head. Heather noticed all the pain she felt had vanished as well, was he the one who healed her?

"Valtiel..." she started but he held her hand and purred slightly as if to say he knew she was grateful. She closed her eyes still feeling fatigue weigh her down.

'Maybe having him follow me isn't such a bad idea. With his strength I should be able to get out of here...I hope.' She thought as she dozed off, Valtiel watching over her the whole time. Heather felt a great weight lifted off her in knowing she didn't have to go through this nightmare alone.

With a crutch in his hands as his only means of defence, Steve stepped out into the pitch black of the hallway. He carried Claire on his back due to her extremely sore knee, her arms clinging tightly around his neck for support as she helped by using her lighter to find their way around. The walls seemed to bleed and peel in the dark environment, the smell of iron and decay stuck in their senses. Cautiously heading out into a store complex the pair heard the squishing footsteps only the Closers made.

"No not another one of those things." Claire said as she clung tighter to her ride. In the illuminated area the lighter provided, Steve spotted the only store not boarded in by metal doors used to close up shop.

"Hold on." He said as he made his way to the clothes store, the grotesque monster coming into view as he reached the door. It was a small shop that was just as filthy as every other place in the mall but at least they weren't out in the open anymore and Steve couldn't help but grin when he saw a back door behind the counter; Claire wasn't as thrilled.

"I wonder where this one will lead?" she said in a worried tone as Steve headed through. Coming upon another very confined corridor with several doors, Steve had to look at the map in the light of the small flame to figure out just where they were supposed to be headed.

"This mall is insane it's just like one giant maze. Which one of these doors heads to the exit?" he questioned looking at the small drawing of the malls interior. Around a darkened corner ahead of them, a deep growl noise resounded causing Claire to look up with a gasp. Another closer rounded the edge and was drawn to their small light its body swaying from the large forearms moving back and forth.

"Steve!" she yelled breaking her partner's train of thought and he backed up when he saw the approaching enemy. It blocked any chance of them slipping by with its wide arms in such a confined hall and going back out to the store would only lead them to another Closer; there was only one option left. Removing his hand and letting Claire hang off his shoulders, the young redhead gripped the crutch tightly with both hands, his muscles becoming tense as he waited for it to come a little closer. It stopped and was about to thrust its arm forward, but Steve reacted faster slamming his weapon hard into the knee of the Closer, hearing a crack as it fractured. It let out a roar and hunched over in pain and Steve didn't waste a second, holding onto Claire as he clambered over its body while it was stunned. He took the first left and went in the only door that wasn't beside all the others hoping he was right.

A gurney sat out of place against the wall as the companions ventured into a new area, the silence making them both relieved yet uneasy. Walking further Steve found two sets of escalators; one that went up to the shadowed second floor and another that went down into nothing but darkness. He peered over the rail and only saw black as if there really was nothing down below, and he wasn't about to risk them both plummeting to their doom to find out.

"Looks like going down is not an option." He said to Claire and she looked up to the top of the other escalator and sighed.

"I guess it's up then." She said, knowing there'd probably be more monsters up there, but what else was new. Since there was no way the escalators could function without electricity they had to climb them like regular stairs which only strained Steve's muscles more as he now fought against gravity; Claire felt bad that she was the cause of all his fatigue. Sure enough, when they reached the top of the steps the growl of a Closer was heard as well as the chomping noises of a feeding double head that soon stopped its actions as it saw the light, growling as new prey made the scene. Steve saw a door with a large crescent moon and white stone right behind the Closer; such a unique door had to be the key to escaping this hell. With two monsters closing in on them Steve would have to think fast if he was going to protect Claire. The double head dashed forward its head bobbing with saliva foaming and spilling out, the smell of human meat driving it on. It leapt for Steve's head but the young man ducked out of the way just as it reached him, its jaws instead clamping into the Closer's forearm.

Claire held fast to the younger survivor as he reached for the handle, watching the two monsters growl and hiss while they ripped each other to pieces.

"A distraction was all we needed." Steve commented as he shut the door, the Closer impaling the double head and the smaller creature yelping as it died. Claire could see that this new floor looked just like the roundabout they first went out on, the only difference was this one had a catwalk that went out to the center, a long ladder went down the hole in the middle surpassing many floors. Steve looked down before glancing back at Claire, the young Redfield giving him a confused stare.

"Can you hold onto my neck while I climb down?" he asked and she nodded knowing she was far stronger than she looked. He let go of her and started down the ladder, the clank of metal loud as each foot hit a bar. Only a minute later and they reached the bottom which surprisingly didn't have any tiling on its floor; just the dirt covered ground with two walls on either side of them, three tunnel holes in each. But the most eye catching objet down there was the large purple and bluish worm with a split running down the middle of its head. It wasn't moving and a trail of blood seemed to leak out of its mouth, bullet holes laced its now cold flesh.

"Someone already killed it, and that door up there looks like it was a puzzle at one point. Is someone else here besides us?" Steve said gazing at the dark environment around them. A loud sound like crashing metal caught them both off guard and he turned in the direction of the sound; what was once a ladder was now nothing more than shattered bits of metal.

"What could have done that, and so quickly?" Claire asked as Steve seemed dazed by the whole thing. Thin sharp metal dragged almost silently across the dirt as something menacing snuck up on the two, both completely unaware of how much danger they were in. Claire turned her head slightly at the last second and screamed as she saw the six foot tall creature with a stained ceremonial robe and metallic pyramid shaped helmet come up behind them. With inhuman strength it lifted the heavy oversized knife it carried and brought it down on the two helpless victims; a terrified scream was the last thing to be heard as a white light consumed their visions and the sound of the air raid siren went off again.

Steve opened his eyes and was surprised he was able to after only seconds ago seeing his life flash before his eyes. He patted himself just to make sure everything was all in one piece and sighed in relief. The weight of Claire was still on his back and he smiled back at her glad to see she wasn't gone either. They didn't know how but the white light had somehow brought them to the front of the mall, the front doors only a few feet away. Setting Claire carefully on the ground Steve hurried over to open them, but instead he only yanked several times against the locked mechanism, pounding a fist against the glass when it failed to open.

"Crap it's locked how the hell are we supposed to leave this nightmare?" he said as he ground his teeth. To Claire's left was a stairwell that led downstairs, a sign with an arrow said 'Subway'. She called to Steve and he looked over to see what she wanted, his gaze followed her pointing finger to her little discovery. The smile returned to his face as he walked back over to her picking her up so that she was held securely in his arms and facing him, balancing her weight on the good leg.

"Nice work Claire, I can't believe I didn't see that. I'm so happy I could kiss you." This last remark had Claire looking at him with wide eyes and he blushed when he realised what he'd said, clearing his throat as he changed the subject.

"Anyways we can't wait around here all day, let's leave this mall from hell behind." He said with determination turning to allow his friend to climb back on him. The underground station was full of many confusing stairwells and stands, anyone of them could have taken the companions to a much more hellish environment. So going with what his gut told him Steve stuck with following the arrows that led to the 'Bergen Street' platform. Sure enough the train was waiting right there for them, no puzzles, no problems at all.

"This seems much easier than all the stuff I had to do on the Island. There were tones of crazy puzzles like fit two gold lugers to open a locked door." They both had a laugh at the fact that Alfred must have been the one to think up such crazy tasks. Once inside the cabin Steve allowed Claire to rest herself on one of the seats and right beside her was a box that looked like it was a present at one point, the wrapping still under it. He lifted the lid and was met with the most beautiful sight; a shotgun already loaded, with extra ammo around it. He lifted it out, wiping the barrel of any dust before cocking it, feeling new life enter him as he held the weapon.

"Kick ass. Now that we have some fire power those things won't know what hit them." He said excitedly as Claire watched him practice aiming. He looked down at her with a reassuring smile as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Claire, I promise I'll protect you with all that I have." He said and she blushed slightly, touched by how caring he'd become all of a sudden; he was no longer thinking about saving his own skin. The cabin's doors whooshed shut causing both teens to jump. Steve tried to open it up but it was sealed tight.

"Were locked in." He said as the train slowly started to move, speeding up as it picked up momentum.

"Is someone driving this thing?" Claire said as she got up, crying out when pain shot through her knee, she had forgotten about her bad leg. Since acquiring his new toy Steve really didn't have a use for the crutch anymore and he couldn't be carrying her around all the time. He picked her up by her elbow and slipped the crutch under her weaker side.

"Here you need it more than I do." He said and she whispered a thank you as she picked herself up and followed Steve who was now headed for the door that led to the next cabin.

"If we get to the front of the train we should be able to take control of it." He said sliding the barrier open. They went through cabin after cabin, the amount of Numbodies that came at them seemed endless but Claire wasn't as afraid of them as she was before now that Steve was blowing them away with such ease. When they were only two cabins away from the front the young redhead stopped causing Claire to as well. He squinted ahead seeing a large silhouette lying on the ground; it got up slowly and now the two could see the full size of the new monster. It's large round body seemed to consume its tiny lump of a head, if you could even call it that, and its pale white skin was stained in sections with filth and blood. The arms thinned out the closer they got to where the hands would be and its legs were also short and stumpy. All of its flesh was covered in large lumps that looked as though they could be cancerous.

It made its way over to them with loud footsteps and Claire only backed away at the sight of the horrible thing, but not Steve; he stood his ground with a pissed off look on his face.

"I've had just about enough of you bastards scaring Claire." He said as the thing was only a foot away now. Without fear, he thrust the barrel of the shot gun into the monsters tiny head lump causing it to growl in surprise before he rested his finger on the trigger.

"Die!" was all the young man said as he fired off the shot, the monsters brains exploding from the back of its head. Blood poured out as it fell back, hitting the ground with a loud thud as its body went limp. Steve kicked it once for good measure his breathing slightly laboured from the rush he felt. Claire was about to walk up and say something when the train came to an abrupt halt, sending Steve flying on his back and Claire falling forward onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him. The doors reopened on their own and Claire and Steve recovered, making their way slowly out of the cabin. They were on a new platform but there was no staircase that led to the streets above; just a door that looked like it led somewhere new.

"Does that door lead to the streets? I'm really disliking being underground." Claire said as Steve went over to the wall, taking a piece of paper that was stuck there. He read over the drawing of the new map and his face turned pale.

"It does lead to the way out, but we have to venture through...the sewers." He said grimly and Claire didn't like the sound of it at all. If the creatures above ground were horrible, who knew what kind of demons lurked down in the dark. Things weren't going to get easier and they may only get worse.

_Chapter two is here for you. Looks like the survivors are starting to learn to trust in each other and they'll need cooperation for their journey ahead. Some chapters may come a little later because I've been working a lot lately so I'll try to put them out as fast as I think them up. Keep your eyes out and keep on reviewing. P.S I'm glad that Heather's going to work together with Valtiel now._


	4. Chapter 3

H.S Chapter 3

_Authors note: Two is company and when you are fighting for your life, you need all the company you can get. Silent Hill is Konami's; Resident Evil is Capcom's. Warning, this is a very looong chapter._

Once she was able to wake up, Heather followed Valtiel as he led her through a vent that was big enough to accommodate her and she was soon out of the room that at first had no exit. Now standing back outside in the yard with the worm she wasted no time rushing back through the gate as she heard the thunderous rumble approach. There were no clues or keys left back in the prison cell she started off in, so the only other choice was to head back into the mansion.

"Valtiel we need to go back to the mansion. I'm not sure if Alfred will be back there or not but with you following me there should be nothing to worry about." She said, the cult monster letting out a low growl in reply. Heather dodged around the zombies with ease and Valtiel took to climbing the walls as they entered the courtyard again. The heavy front door closed with a clank and Heather looked around carefully, using all her senses to pick up any movement in the building. Hearing nothing besides the small noises Valtiel emitted she ventured up the staircase to the second floor, her new companion sticking to her like glue. She took a right heading up a smaller set of stairs that led up to an office. Dusty books filled the book shelf that sat behind a desk. Going just left of the door she saw a small corridor within the peaceful room; the door at the end of it had a gold plate on it, two golden lugers already inserted inside.

"Another solved puzzle huh? Someone must be looking out for me." She said out loud unlocking the door with ease. Past this door was another office with a large window behind it; outside the weather had begun to take a turn for the worst, thunder booming in the distance as lightning cascaded against the pitch black clouds. On the desk were a computer that was currently turned off, and a single sheet of paper with a date on it. Heather went in front of the screen and pressed the button, the old machine coming to life with its monitor flashing brightly; the only way to access it was to type in a password. Taking a stab in the dark she decided to type in the date, Valtiel watching curiously over her shoulder the whole time.

'Access granted.' The words shone green on the screen. Rather than it entering into the computer, a large clock on the right side of the room started to play a music box melody causing Heather to jump in surprise. It was a very unique clock, with two little figures that looked like the Ashford twins giving each other a kiss before the clock stopped and slid out of the way revealing a secret door behind.

"How elaborate." She said and Valtiel purred as if in agreement. The glass behind them shattered as lightning shone and thunder rumbled, a Bandersnatch breaking in from the outside. Valtiel leaped on heather and pushed her out of harm's way as the monstrosity crashed into the desk where she was just standing. His form covered hers protectively until the mutation picked him up roughly from behind, Valtiel letting out a shrill roar in surprise. Heather snapped out of it picking up her pipe that had fallen at her side. The Bandersnatch had a firm hold on Valtiel's spine and despite his inhuman strength he couldn't break free. Heather was strong willed despite her age and she wasn't about to let this thing harm a creature that did so much to protect her. She rushed up to it, its sunken eyes watched her and it let out a growl.

"Let him go you ugly waste of flesh!" she yelled as she brought the pipe down on his skull with all the strength she had, a crack and spurt of crimson were her reward. It let out a roar as it let go of Valtiel and lost its balance, Heather not finished with it yet as she whacked its legs and brought it down. She continued to bludgeon it until no more sounds left it and the pulsing of its right arm ceased. Her chest heaved as she rested her arms, the muscles tired from so much strain. Valtiel got up never taking his unseen gaze off of her; she just killed that monster to save him and he couldn't describe what he felt. She ran he somewhat bloodstained hand through her hair, turning around to see if he was okay and was pleased to see him standing; not a scratch on him.

"You scared me half to death! You don't always have to be the hero you know, we need to work as a team okay?" she said in a angered yet worried tone as she brushed his arm slightly, the kind gesture sending a foreign shiver up his spine. He nodded and she smirked, patting his shoulder as she walked over to the newly revealed door. This route led outside to the back of the mansion, a luscious green forest filled their vision, and they stood on a stone path that seemed to lead up a hill. On top of the hill sat another mansion, its ominous presence sending cold worms swimming through Heathers blood as more thunder echoed from the oncoming storm, the smell of rain wafting to them on the warm summer wind.

"Two mansions? How much money does this madman have?" Heather asked, her partner shrugging as a reply. Nowhere else to turn, they went along this new path hoping that maybe this new location would be the key to escaping this place. Just before reaching the estate, they had to cross a canopy bridge made of aging wood. The sound of shuffles and moans in the mist up ahead indicated zombies and this time it sounded like much more than two. Heather groaned knowing her arms were still aching from fighting the Bandersnatch earlier and beating off zombies wouldn't help it rest. Valtiel seemed to pick up on her problem and had already thought of a solution. He ducked through her legs causing her to yell in surprise, her arms instinctively held onto his neck for support. With his new passenger on his back he walked over to the railing and leapt over the side, Heather screaming as she saw how high up they were. He caught himself on the rail and started to sidle across with ease; Heather only continued to hold on for dear life to him with her eyes shut tight, afraid to look down. They passed by the Zombies unnoticed and arrived safely on the other side. Valtiel crouched slightly to allow his partner to feel the solid ground under her, and once she was off she cast him a glare, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Idiot, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she said with attitude before heading up to the old estate; she could swear she heard Valtiel laugh deeply behind her. The stone steps leading up to the front porch was terribly aged and neglected; parts of the old stone had begun cracking, falling off in odd areas. No zombies in this area, just a single Bandersnatch but the two made a point of avoiding the thing managing by pure chance to stay out of its sight. Peeling wall paper, huge cobwebs, and the smell of musty furniture were all things that filled the interior of the second mansion. The old steps creaked under Heather and Valtiel while they climbed higher and higher, their goal being the top floor. Standing on its balcony they noticed the huge doll that was suspended from the ceiling, its eyes staring directly at them.

"Creepy."Heather commented while Valtiel held the door open to enter the next hall. They were now in the twin's bedroom quarters, a small hallway that had two doors one for each room at the end, and a window in what looked like the girls room. At hearing a voice coming from inside it they ducked down against the wall to eavesdrop on the conversation at hand.

"Oh Alexia, I don't know what to do. First Claire Redfield leads the military to our secret base and now a second girl has joined her in her mission. Their all plotting our destruction I just know they are." Came the whiny tone of Alfred.

"Don't worry dear brother, if they even start meddling with my plans I'll be sure to deal with them personally." Said a female voice that Heather had never heard before. Valtiel was becoming uncomfortable and while fidgeting, he bumped a table knocking a book on the floor. Heather immediately gave him a look that said 'you idiot' and she shoved him to move quickly as a figure approached the window to look out into the hall.

"Who's out there?" a woman with long blonde hair in a purple dress said as she peered around. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary she turned back into the room to finish speaking with Alfred.

"Now you must return to your post brother; I have important business to attend to elsewhere." She said as she left her room and walked down the small corridor to the exiting door. Heather and Valtiel had hidden around the corner where the boys room was and she let out a deep sigh when she realised both the owners of this island had left.

"With them gone we can start searching for clues. Valtiel you look in the girl's bedroom and I'll look in this one." He gave her a thumbs up and walked down the hall, Heather opening her respective door and entering. The room was small and the canopy bed and large music box that sat in them didn't help in making it any bigger. The music box was the size of a toy chest and was so out of place that Heather just had to take a look. She could see its lid was already open; a jewelled ant stuck in the top, but where there should have been a music indentation disk there was only empty space.

"This puzzles only half solved. I'm guessing I have to find a music-" a thin metal plate with punctured square hole in it was thrust in front of her causing her heart to almost leap from her chest. She turned to see it was Valtiel holding it; he had found it in the other room and already brought it there.

"Crap you're fast." She said taking the metal and placing it in the box. It whirred to a start, playing the Ashford's personal lullaby and as it did, the canopy on the bed slid down, a ladder leading to the attic showing.

"I wonder where we're going next?" she said sarcastically as she clambered up the bed and ladder. She came out in the floor of a carousel that was the center piece of the attic, old suitcases and shelves lining the walls of the round room. On a far wall was a large painting of an ant with a keyhole in its mandibles. Heather had found her first unsolved puzzle and she had no idea what was supposed to go in it.

"I need a key of some sort. It's a bug theme so the key must go along with it. Damnit if I hadn't been running my scared ass around so much I could have actually looked for some clues." She said rubbing her temples. Valtiel cocked his head to the side as he looked at the painting; since he could defy gravity, was extremely fast, and could get into smaller places, he had explored quite a bit more of the prison complex when he wasn't around Heather and he remembered picking up a few odd objects. He reached into his robe and pulled out a silver dragonfly object, holding it out for Heather to see. The tail had odd bumps on it and it looked like the wings could be removed. She quickly plucked them off and once they were gone, the thing looked just like a key.

"This is it! Good job Valtiel." She said happily as she stuck it in the wall and turned it. The carousel spun slowly as creepy music played and then stopped when both horses were on opposite sides, revealing yet another ladder that led further up. Climbing ever higher, the two now stood in a study with several book shelves and a desk in the middle. On top of the shelves was an out of place green book that for some reason caught Heather's attention. Not wanting to bother Valtiel for everything, she pushed an available crate over to the higher obstacle and stepped on top of it. When she pulled the book down two small objects fell after it, her partner quickly catching them. The thin book opened revealing the handwriting that could only belong to a diary, Alfred's to be exact. She read a few pages and it revealed quite a bit of info to her, how his twin sister was a genius who graduated college at a young age and went on to create her own virus called T-Veronica which was extracted from the DNA of a queen ant. She then had gone and injected herself with the virus before putting her body in a stasis tube; going into hibernation for fifteen years until her body became immune to it. Heather closed the book and put it back in its spot before getting down.

"That's all too surreal to be true; then again a few hours ago I didn't think zombies existed. What fell off the shelf Valtiel?" she asked looking at the objects in his palm. One was a key that said 'bridge operation' on it and the other was a crest with a boat on it. She took them and placed them in one of her vest pockets.

"Whatever they go to has got to be important, now all we have to do is find where that is." She said as Valtiel fiddle around inside the front of his robe. That crest looked familiar to him and he pulled out two more that he had found while exploring, both with different pictures, and handed them to Heather.

"More crests? These could very well be the ones I needed. Thank you so much." She said rubbing her companions shoulder, his purr of satisfaction his only reply. With new hope of getting off the island in her heart, Heather hurried back down both ladders before Valtiel could even reach one. Entering the bedroom again, she froze as she touched the ground when the sound of a gun being loaded was heard. The woman with long blonde hair stood at the doorway with a sniper rifle pointed at the 'intruder'.

"You must be the one who's assisting Claire Redfield in her plans. I'm Alexia Ashford, heiress to the Ashford name and soon to be queen of human society." She said with a tone of arrogance. Heather remembered this name from the diary, she was Alfred's sister.

"Out of stasis already? You should have stayed a little longer, it might have helped your face." Said Heather, doing what she did best and flaunting her attitude. Alexia fumed as she held the scope up to her eye.

"Mock me all you want, it won't help you once I've wiped you off the face of the earth. Now...die!" she was about to pull the trigger when a horrible growl was heard, Valtiel lunging at her form from higher ground. She shrieked and moved past Heather, her back against a grey statue in the wall as she aimed for the teen again. Valtiel moved quickly and got in between them as Alexia fired off a round. It grazed his shoulder and he hissed in pain, but that only fuelled his anger for the woman as he prepared to jump again. Alexia knew she couldn't win this fight so she tapped behind her and the wall opened, taking her to the next room and shutting shortly after. Valtiel wasted no time chasing after her finding the spot on the wall; he opened the wall and went in as Heather quickly followed.

"Valtiel your arm." She said worried for his injury. When she caught up, she found Alexia nowhere in sight and her companion was just as confused, growling angrily. On top of the second music box was a blonde wig and she held it up, looking even more confused as to what it was doing there. Little did they know Alfred was perched on top of the canopy and as soon as he thought they weren't looking he leapt down, aiming a kick for heather who moved quickly out of the way when she heard his war call. Valtiel's reflexes had him kicking the man hard in the chest, sending him flying against a wall with a mirror on it. As Alfred got up dazed and scared he looked in the mirror only to realise he was wearing Alexia's makeup; he had thought he was her the whole time. He cupped his mouth as he screamed in terror, bolting out of the room and leaving the other two confused.

Heather just burst out laughing finding the whole situation hysterical beyond belief.

"All that stuff he wrote about his sister was never true because he never had a sister. It must have been all in his head. He thought he was two people." She said continuing to laugh and Valtiel chuckled in a deep tone as well, but their hysterics were short lived as a red light flashed and an automated voice sounded over the intercom.

'_Warning, self destruct sequence has been activated. Island detonation in ten minute; all personnel evacuate immediately.'_

"That arrogant prick, He's planning to blow up the Island along with us; we don't have much time Valtiel we have to get back to the mansion." Heather said as she rushed out into the hallway. He knew she wouldn't be able to make it back and have enough time to search for the way off this island at her human speed, so he ran up behind her and lifted her quickly onto his back. He glanced back and she nodded in thanks before he took off at a pace that almost doubled hers. Backtracking over the bridge, the inside of the mansion, and finally out to the courtyard the two were about to bolt back through the gate but Heather pulled on his shoulders and told him to stop. She pointed to the other side of the wall to show him another gate she had yet to try, betting that it would be their ticket out of there. He flew over the stone steps as he headed down to a small dock and onto a separate platform with a ships steering wheel on it. Heather got off his back and decided to give it a spin; the action caused a small private submarine to surface. Not wasting time with questions they jumped inside and pulled the lever, the vehicle submerging back into the water. It took them to an underground air base, and of course there were zombies blocking their route in the lobby, but Valtiel didn't have time to play around as he picked each one up and slammed them hard into the far wall.

Past the single door by the fish tank was a small computer area in a cave setting; a plane was parked in the water just below them and larger than average bats flew over head but were frightened by Heathers flash light, never once venturing close to her. A platform to get to the plane had a small podium on it, with three hexagonal slots that looked like they'd fit the crests Heather was carrying. Putting two and two together she inserted them and pressed the button, the lift coming to life and carrying them down to the door of the plane. Both partners ran up to the cockpit and while Valtiel was making quick sense of what all the controls did, Heather noticed the bridge in front of them that was blocking their path to freedom.

"Damnit we can't take off with that thing in our way." She said as she tried to catch her breath. The next move she'd make was risky but it had to be done.

"You stay here and finish figuring out what these controls do and I'll go raise that bridge." She said and ran out before he could protest; he was worried that she wouldn't make it back alive and growled that he didn't go in her place.

_'Warning, self destruct in five minutes...' _the automated voice rang out as Heather raced across the bridge that they had to raise. Once she reached the other side she headed straight for the red barred gate and pulled out the key Valtiel gave her earlier, finding relief when it fit perfectly. Hands planted on the control panel, she flipped the switch and the bridge moved up and out of the way.

"But now my path back to the plane is gone, I'll have to find an alternate route and fast." She said to herself as she went up a small lift to the second floor and across a metal catwalk. Running back across the now raised bridge and through the new door, her prayers were answered by an elevator she saw in the small room, its large door trying to close but a metal crate blocked it. She shoved the crate inside and the door came down allowing her to press the button and open it fully; she got inside and rode it back to the surface, her heart pumping like mad. She ran straight through the familiar yard of the science facility and back out onto the stone path that led to the mansion, but as she took a few steps towards it, the brick wall beside her seemed to explode, causing her to dive to the ground for safety. Stepping out of the debris was an eight foot tall naked man who thankfully was missing his genitalia. His eyes were pure white and his skin was deep grey, a look of anger was unmoving on his face. On the end of each of his arms was, not a hand, but rather a large ball of flesh with several deadly bone spikes protruding out of the skin. This was Alfred's last desperation tactic for revenge on the girl, a being only to be known as Tyrant.

Heather stood back up but her knees shook uncontrollably at the site of the great mutation, its feet making loud thuds as it slowly advanced. She had forgotten she left her pipe on the plane in her hurry, not that it would have done much good against a creature this big.

_'Warning, self destruct in 2 minutes...'_ Heather had to get past this beast if she was going to make it to the plane in time and the only way to do that would be to duck past him.

"Sorry ugly, but I've got a plane to catch." She said as he drew ever closer. He arched his elbow back before a fist came forward aiming for her head. She rolled out of the way hearing it collide roughly with the brick wall behind her; she was now behind the Tyrant, her path to freedom clear ahead. She stumbled getting up in a hurry as she ran for dear life up the stairs before the monstrosity could even turn around. The sub, the corridors and the platform all seemed to pass by in a blur as she made it onto the plane, her lungs practically starved for air.

"Go hurry!" she yelled and Valtiel had luckily figured out how to work the plane by this time. With the engine already started up, it rocketed across the water leaving a huge wake behind. The mouth of the cave was soon passed and the plane lifted up into the air, leaving the island as nothing more than a memory. On the facility the automated voice counted down its last seconds; Heather looked out the window to see the fireball that was once Rockfort Island and let out a sigh.

"We did it, we escaped." She said cheerfully and Valtiel glanced back nodding in agreement. Just as they thought they would have smooth sailing from here on out, the cabin shook for a second and a light on the control panel lit up. Valtiel growled and Heather looked over to see what it was.

"Someone opened the cargo door." She said her brows furrowing, something wasn't right. Picking up her pipe she walked over to the door that led to the cargo hold.

"It's probably just a malfunction; I'll go check it out. You just keep this thing flying." Valtiel obeyed but something about this whole thing made him uneasy. Heather shut the metal door behind her and when she turned around, she was met with a sight that could have stopped her heart. Standing in the opened door way was the Tyrant she had avoided only moments ago; Alfred had transported it onto their plane just as they were leaving, his own plane following them in an unseen part of the sky. She backed against the wall as the mutation turned around and headed for her once again. She noticed a control panel right beside her with a green button, the sign underneath saying 'catapult'. To her other side was a large metallic box sitting on what looked like rails.

"The catapult must be what unloads this. If I can just..." she said as she reached for the button, but the Tyrants speed suddenly increased as it dashed forward. Striking for her head with its arm but only managing to graze her cheek with the spikes and she screamed as she fell while trying to avoid it. Fresh crimson flowed out of the small lines left on her skin and before she could get up, a foot was placed roughly on her chest by the offending monster. She gasped for air and from fear as she saw him raise his arm preparing to smash her fragile form to a pulp; all she could do was cover her face in a pitiful attempt to block it.

'is this how it ends...' she thought awaiting the pain that was sure to come; she was spared it as angry growling was heard passing over her head and another's angered roar as the first being collided with him the foot being removed from her form. She looked up quickly to see none other than Valtiel shaking slightly as he poured all his strength into holding the Tyrant back. The T- virus monster managed to get one arm free and brought it down with a painful squish into the smaller ones back, the cult monster crying out in pain.

"Valtiel!" she yelled worried for his safety. His throat vibrating with the growls he emitted, Valtiel managed to shift the Tyrant so that his back was the one facing the metal boxes path. Silent Hill's god bringer roared out to Heather, alerting her to press the switch by nudging his head in that direction. She had managed to pull her self up again but found it hard to press the switch, knowing that it would get rid of the Tyrant but at the same time her partner as well. If this had been a few hours ago she would have done it in a heartbeat and been relieved to get rid of both creatures, but now it felt as though she would be sacrificing a friend and it was hurting her inside. Valtiel let out another agonised roar as the Tyrant continued to pound on his back, leaving horrible rips and gashes but the other refused to let go. Heather couldn't bear to hear Valtiel suffer anymore and with a whispered and sad "Goodbye." She slammed her palm on the button.

The crate zoomed on its rails, old age causing a screeching that would make ones ears ring. It collided with brute force into the Tyrants back and shoved it hard sending itself and both the monsters hurtling fast into the clouds. Heather was stunned for a moment but snapped out of it and ran to the opening as if she didn't believe what she just saw had happened. A tear started to well in her eye as all she saw was the vast emptiness of sky.

"Valtiel no..." she said in a shaking tone as the wake of loneliness hit her again. Heather turned to head back to the controls when something grabbed her wrist and she screamed, but when she looked back with fearful eyes she couldn't believe the miracle before her.

They certainly weren't as smelly as some of the sewers you'd find in city areas, but they were dark, cold and eerie which for Claire and Steve was much worse. Already coming across monsters that floated in the air and lashed at them by rotating their body and using the blades on their twin heads, Claire still hadn't gotten over how creepy all the creatures were; the clench of fear still burning in her belly. Whatever was happening around them was no dream but it wasn't hell either and nothing could explain why certain areas of the wall and floor were made of slimy living flesh. Steve slammed the door behind them as they found another safe room, his eyes wide in fear at the things he just had to fend off and Claire's hands still shaking from it all. They had come across more Numbodies but some of them were now six feet tall in size and if they knocked you over, you might as well not pray for tomorrow. Holding the lighter up to the map, Steve figured out just which area they were in and where they had already been.

"So far we've tried a bunch of tunnels that led to nothing but dead ends and now we're pretty much in the middle. If we head through that door behind you and take a few more turns in these last few halls we should be at what looks like the pump room. With any luck that will be our way out." He said watching as his partner regained herself, leaning on the crutch to support her tired body. He went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to check if she was all right and she gave a weak smile.

"Steve, even if we do reach the surface how will we know where to go to contact my brother. I'm sure by now he'll have no idea where I've gotten to if I'm not on the island." She said worry starting to get the better of her.

"It'll be alright Claire. I'll find our way out of all this just trust me." She had begun to trust him, ever since they started venturing through this hell hole; ever since he fixed her knee and promised he'd always protect her. She couldn't ask for a more loyal partner.

"Okay, let's get going." She said her confidence rising as it always had. Their next room was small with a gap of water separating the two sides, a mesh bridge the only way to get to the door on the other side. A long tentacle floated dead on the surface already taken care of by the previous passerby who had electrocuted it to death with a hair dryer. Steve walked onto the bridge first, but his companion stayed back a bad feeling nipping at the back of her neck. He turned around and tried to usher her forward.

"What's the matter? There's nothing to-" his sentence was cut short as another tentacle zipped out of the water, wrapping tightly around Steve's ankle and yanking him, causing him to fall on his face. It began to pull him in but he held tight to the edge of the bridge, yelling in fear at what it might do to him.

"Steve!" Claire yelled as she ran over to him no longer caring for her own safety. She picked up his dropped shotgun and cocked it; his grip had started to loosen which only heightened his fear. Taking aim with shaken nerves, she fired off a shot that barely missed her friend but successfully hit the tentacle, a gurgled roar heard under the water as the tentacle slid off. Claire quickly pulled him up and over to their destination believing that the thing was not yet dead. She gave him back his gun while he tried to relax his thundering heart.

"Thanks, I thought I was done for." He said and she blushed slightly. He looked down and noticed she was no longer using her crutch.

"Claire your leg." He said and she looked down remembering she had ditched the crutch when she went to save him.

"It's alright I don't need it anymore. I think it's healed enough now." That wasn't the full truth, the wound still stung pretty bad but she didn't want to keep distracting Steve if all it was doing was putting his life in danger. Heading to the pump room, they were fortunate enough to only pass by a handful of monsters and sure enough when they reached the room, the person who had been there before them had pumped all the water, leaving nothing but a ladder to climb down. Splashing underfoot was all that was heard as they walked up the metal stairwells, leading them to another ladder. This one led up to a manhole, their gateway to the surface again. The sky was still an endless curtain of pitch black when they pulled themselves up onto natural ground again. Now in front of a condemned building, they realised a huge fifty foot curtain was surrounding the small area, making the old structure their only path to head. Creeks and groans of old foundation came from inside the walls every time they took a step up the stairs. A large dusty room with girders and rubble filling much of the area where the window should be was where they were led; since the window was no longer accessible, the hole in the floor that led to a room downstairs was all they could use.

"An old mattress is right beside it. If it's pushed down first we'll have something to cushion our jump." Steve commented kicking the filthy object in question. He shoved it harder and it landed below with a thump positioned exactly where he wanted. The young teen jumped down first, landing on his butt with a grunt. He stood up dusting himself off before outstretching his arms to the hole above, ready to catch Claire so it would take the strain off her leg. She sat at the hole dangling her legs before sliding off the edge and landing into Steve's arms, the air slightly knocked out of her. He held her in the hug like position for a few moments longer before letting go, trying to pretend that he was just making sure she was stable, but she knew better. They climbed out the window onto a board walk outside that was built for the construction of the place. There were pendulum monsters there but they were far up in the air; the duo paying them no attention as they sidled carefully around the corner.

A second building seemed to be able to get through to the other side of the curtain and it was directly beside the one they were on.

"We must be close to the streets now if this building could get past the curtain. Once we're out of it we can go find a computer and relocate Chris to our new location." Claire said jumping over to the next walkway.

"Yeah, but just one question. What in the world could have put up a curtain this large?" He asked following suit. Claire had no idea and after all the stuff she'd seen she really didn't want to know. Portrait, art, computer and vehicle studios filled the interior of the new location, the dark corners and dusty atmosphere revealed that it hadn't been occupied in a while.

"Guess they went out of business." Claire commented as they walked carefully, Steve's form tense as he clutched the shotgun close to himself. A double head leapt from around a corner causing Claire to yell in surprise but a loud shot was heard and the dog yelped as it fell over dead, many bullet holes leaking its putrid blood onto the floor.

"I think your reflexes may have improved." She said sarcastically to Steve, the other glancing back and just grinning. An elevator door that had been pried open by a car jack was spotted up ahead. Steve peered into the shaft to see no elevator available; in its place was a rope.

"More climbing? This is worse than gym class." He whined gripping the rope tightly, climbing down to the open door below with Claire copying his actions. A few more rooms explored and nutrition drinks found, they marked off every place they could possibly go on the floor except for one last door. A showroom with many different household furniture on display was what they walked through, their style and design from many years ago. They reached the end of the display and found nothing but a single tub in front of them. Steve was about to ask what now when the sound of the air sirens they had heard at the beginning of their journey rang throughout the building. Claire gasped and Steve saw exactly what had shocked her; the tub had begun to fill with blood that rose out of the drain pipe as the walls and floor around them decayed and peeled away revealing flesh, rust and grime.

"What the hell?" was all Steve could think to say about the situation around them. The sirens faded away leaving them with yet another gross and surreal environment to pass through. The shift in scenery also brought a new door for them to pass through.

"Creepy, it's like another force is telling us where to go." Claire said staying close to her friend.

"Then let's go say hi."Steve said cocking his gun, his male pride making him feel strong knowing he was able to protect Claire with his precious 'toy'.

Going into the other worlds warped hall they were met with a new sound of slurping against the metal grating of the floor, the humanoid/anteater like monster soon revealing itself as it crawled on all fours around the corner, keeping its mouth close to the ground as it seemed to enjoy slurping up the blood and rust.

"Gross I don't think it's seen us." Claire whispered but took it back when the thing suddenly sped up its head lifted slightly as it aimed to knock Claire over. Steve stepped in front and shoved his boot hard in its face, breaking the bone of its snout before pointing the barrel of the gun in its back and letting two rounds go. It lay on the ground convulsing and the redhead ended its existence with a stomp. Claire was grateful that Steve was protecting her, but she was beginning to wish she had a weapon of her own so that she could watch his back as well.

"Let's not waste time finding out what the hell these things are. Quickly head into there." Steve commanded leading the way into a small office. Kicking the door open, Steve startled the man inside the room when they entered. Claire realised right away that there was another human in there and was automatically relieved. The stranger had brown hair that hung in short fringes above his brows, glasses sitting upon his nose. He wore a brown vest over a white dress shirt and his pants were plain beige slacks. He had stubble lining the bottom of his face to show he hadn't shaved in a bit.

"Thank god someone that isn't a freak. Please, can you tell us how to get out of here?" she asked with a voice that mirrored her fatigue. The man smiled smugly fixing his glasses on his nose as he stepped around the desk.

"Now why would you want to do that, don't you find this world...fascinating? Why not stay awhile and enjoy yourselves." He said the smile never leaving his face. Still high strung from all that he'd been through, Steve had no time for mind games as he pointed the barrel directly at the man's head, the other soon backing up with his hands in a surrender position.

"No this world is a hell hole, but what I would find fascinating is the colour of your brains splattered against the wall if you don't start giving us answers!" Steve practically growled.

"Steve!" Claire said enraged that he was trying to get rid of the first bit of human contact they'd seen in forever.

"O-Ok just relax, I'll tell you. If you go through that door behind me it will take you to an elevator that should be working by now since Heather passed through here. Take it to the first floor and you'll be out of this building, no problem." He finished shaking as Steve slowly lowered the gun, pleased with the answer he got; Claire on the other hand was curious as to who Heather was, maybe she was the one who already solved all those puzzles for them.

"Heather who's that?" she asked but Steve took her hand shaking his head and Claire gave him a glare.

"It's not important Claire; all that matters is us getting out of here. We've heard all we need to from this clown." He said with anger lacing his tone as he led her past the man and to the door. Before they left, the skittish stranger said one last thing.

"My names Vincent, don't forget it okay?" he said his cocky smile gracing his face once more; Steve glared back as he shut the door behind them. 'I've already forgotten.' He thought angrily to himself. Just like the man named Vincent had said there was a working elevator down the hall and in no time they were down and out of the front door, back into the familiarity of a city street.

"Finally we're out of all those confined spaces, but why is this darkness still here?" the young man asked as he flicked off the hard working lighter since the street lights were working.

"I don't know, but every time it gets dark like this it's always after those sirens sound, and then the walls turn into grating and living flesh." Claire recalled shivering at the memory of those grisly sights.

"We shouldn't have to deal with them anymore. According to this map there is an apartment up ahead that we can head straight through out a back door. With any luck it should lead us to a highway and actual people who aren't nutcases." He said walking forward in the direction the map was giving him. In only two minutes they were in front of the building, heading down a small ally way to go to the front porch, but once they rounded the corner they were met with yet another human. The woman had long blonde hair that was almost white in colour; its strands only slightly darker against her pale white skin. She was missing her eyebrows and wore no makeup whatsoever. Her clothes were all black, both top and dress alike which only matched her black boots. Steve stepped forward, the very presence of the woman giving him a bad vibe.

"Can I help you?" he questioned and the woman nodded.

"Yes, you can tell me right now where you're hiding Alessa. I grow tired of this game of hide and seek." She answered.

"Alessa? Never heard of her. We don't even live here." Claire answered. At this the woman seemed to get irritated, knitting her unseen brows together.

"Lies, you're hiding her from me. She's been avoiding me, no, denying the truth this whole time but she will remember my name. I was her childhood friend Claudia. We wanted to build an eternal paradise, a place where we'd be forever happy." She rambled on. Claire was ever confused as to what she was talking about.

"Eternal paradise?" she questioned.

"Yes once Alessa has given birth to god, it shall come into fruition." She continued and Steve had heard enough.

"Look you crazy bitch, we don't know who Alessa is and we don't know who Heather is. Now just move your ass so we can get the hell out of this place." He yelled and Claudia suddenly pointed her finger in his direction.

"I knew it, you are hiding her, and you know the name she's using to hide her true self. If you two do not reveal her to me than you are only getting in the way of my journey to paradise, and I shall have to sacrifice you for the greater good." She said refusing to move from her spot. Steve resorted to the only thing that seemed to get through to these idiots and raised his gun. Claudia only shook her head as if in disappointment, which only pissed Steve off further.

"You leave me no choice, since the Missionary was disposed of earlier, I'll leave the executioner of lost days to judge your tainted souls." She finished pointing to the dark alley beside the apartment. The high pitched screech of metal against concrete echoed loudly as whatever was making it drew closer. It stepped out into the porch lights of the building revealing its large metallic pyramid shaped helmet and blood stained robe; in its hand it held the great knife that had caused all the noise. Claire's blood ran cold as she remembered this creature.

"That thing, it's the pyramid headed monster that we thought killed us." She said backing up ever more. As the monster stepped further, Claudia had already escaped into the building, fleeing like a coward. Bracing himself Steve fired off three rounds, all of them ricocheting off the helmet with a metallic clank and the monster continuing to draw near. He took aim at the body and pulled the trigger; the bullets hit but only managed to draw an irritated growl from the fiend as it lifted the sword over its head and brought it down. Steve and Claire just barely managed to dodge the knife, looking back to where it had hit and seeing a trash can chopped in half.

"Shit one hit from that and we're dead for sure." Claire shouted getting to her feet only to quickly duck again as the sword whooshed over her head, the blade once aimed for her neck. It flat side hit Steve with immense force sending the youth skidding on his back across the pavement and groaning in pain. Before Claire could recover, the executioner stood right in front of her and she shook from fear, afraid to look up. It did not try to stab her as it decided a better fate for such a soft body; its loins heating as primal urges it was used to rose again. Letting out a guttural groan it reached down for Claire, the young woman panting in fear and backing up on her elbows. Steve shook his head as the pain still throbbed, but once he heard Claire yell and saw the thing about to grab for her, all pain seemed to go numb.

"No!" he screamed as he sprinted faster than he ever had before, ducking in between Claire and Pyramid head just as the monster grabbed for her; his tight grip wrapping around the poor boys throat instead. Steve was lifted up by the inhumanly strong arm, his trachea being squeezed making it hard to take in air. Pyramid Head growled in confusion, knowing very well that this wasn't the female he desired, but any opening would do. The executioner grabbed his jacket with his free hand and ripped it off as if it was tissue, doing the same with the boy's shirt. Steve had no idea what the thing was planning but he knew it was no good.

"Stop..." he managed to get out in a strangled tone, kicking wildly at the things head which only irritated it more, deep growls echoing in its helmet. Claire wasn't about to let her new friend die in some horrible manner but she had no idea how to stop this seemingly invincible monster.

'Where the hell is its weak point?' her mind thought franticly. As she was looking down from ground level she noticed an opening in the bottom of its helmet. 'That has to be it.' She picked up the shotgun quickly, Steve's face growing pale very fast, and in one swift movement jammed it into the opening. The shot echoed inside the helmet, dark crimson ooze flowing as the monster let out a pained roar, dropping Steve as it backed up. Claire rushed over to check on her friend whose breathing was laboured as he regained himself. Pyramid Head was not killed by the shot though and while they were distracted, he raised the great knife for a final blow. The sound of the air raid siren filled the air and the executioner froze in his actions, lowering his knife before turning and leaving the area. Claire had no idea why he suddenly left them but was grateful none the less, there was no way they could defeat it with anything they had at the moment.

Steve's body vibrated under Claire's hand, his nerves shocked by the near death experience and the Redfield girl turned all her attention to the hero. Her arms wrapped tightly around his naked upper body and he blushed, taken back by the sudden affectionate action.

"Oh Steve, that was stupid but at the same time the bravest thing anyone's ever done for me. I can never thank you enough." She muffled into his shoulder, a tear trying to leave her eye. He leaned his cheek against her head enjoying the contact he'd been void of for so long.

"Claire..." he was about to tell her something that had been on his mind when she got up holding a hand out to help him up.

"We can't sit around here all day. Let's find a way back home." She said with high spirits and he sighed, gripping her hand as he got to his feet. No one seemed to live inside the apartment even though the lights were on, and the rest of the hall that was shadowed seemed to go on forever, but they found their corridor to the back door in only a minute. A man standing beside an old station wagon looked up when he saw the two teens emerge from inside the building; this wasn't who he was expecting.

"Where's Heather?" he asked hoping these two may have run into her; he had left her in the motel in Silent Hill and they were supposed to regroup there, but upon not finding her and waiting a few hours for her return, he had figured she got scared and hitchhiked back home, too afraid to take up the big task that was destined to her.

"That name keeps popping up and I'm going to tell you what I've told everyone else, we don't know anyone named Heather. But since you seem to know her maybe you can tell us who she is Sherlock Holmes." Steve said his patience just about run out. The man decided that he may as well introduce himself before he explained the whole story not wanting to be rude.

"My name is Douglas Cartland, I'm a detective. I was hired by the cult of Silent Hill to track down and bring back a supposedly kidnapped girl named Heather Morris, only I found out later that the girl was never kidnapped; it was all a lie they made up to get me to do their dirty work. I was helping Heather after her father was murdered by giving her a ride to the ghost town of Silent Hill; apparently that was the only place where she could put an end to all this." He spread his arms out as he referred to the crazy shifting of darkness to normal and back again.

"If she's in Silent Hill then why are you back here?" Claire questioned and Douglas scratched the back of his head.

"Well I told her to meet me back in the hotel we stopped off in, but it was hours since then so...you know now that I think about it, I don't exactly know what made me come back here." He finished finding no logic in his original reason. Steve shook his head thinking this guy was nothing more than a confused old man but his partner saw some use in meeting up with him. The answer to getting out of wherever they were didn't seem to be anywhere in the town they were currently in, so maybe if they went to this Silent Hill place they'd find the way back home; and whoever this Heather person was might be able to help them if they found her along the way.

"Douglas, I know this is sudden seeing as we just met, but we need you to take us to Silent Hill." Claire asked, the older man giving her a look like she'd lost her mind.

"Please we need your help. We're lost and all we want to do is find our way home; perhaps this ghost town you've been talking about holds the answer. If you drive us there we'll even help you locate Heather. So what do you say?" she said her eyes showing her desperation. He looked the teens over, noticing their tired faces and hunched, shaken forms. He didn't have the heart to deny these youths a ride, the long walk to the town would end up killing them from exhaustion. Finally he went over to the back door of the station wagon and opened it.

"Hop in, I'll give you a lift." He said and a smile returned to Claire's face. She thanked Douglas as she got in while Steve remained silent. Douglas got in the front and started the old engine up, pulling away from the curb and heading for the highway. Steve chose to lie down on the seat and his body took up most of the space, his legs resting on Claire's lap as she sat at the end just staring out the window.

'Hold on Chris, we'll meet you soon.' She thought as she shifted to rest her tired muscles; Silent Hill would be the town to make or break the young survivors.

_OMG that was a long chapter, but at least both parties are now on their way to another location after some near death experiences. Chapter 4 won't be nearly as long as this one but I think it will be one you enjoy just as much. Reviews=3 and I do so want love. Thanks for sticking with me through this chapter._


	5. Chapter 4

H.S chapter 4

_Authors note; trust is something earned not bought, just like love. Silent Hill belongs to Konami; Resident Evil belongs to Capcom._

Gliding through the sky without turbulence, the plane remained on auto pilot its destination being the United States of America. Heather dared not touch the controls having no idea how to work the large craft and not to fond of dying in a fiery crash.

"He left all of it like this so I'd get home safely." She said quietly to herself, a weak groan coming from somewhere on the floor. She turned around to go see to her saviour; at the last second when he and the Tyrant went flying out of the plane, Valtiel let go of the other monster and pushed off him with his feet as if he was a spring board. He managed to get just enough momentum to grab onto the edge of the opening and just when he thought he'd slip off he saw heather's hand near the edge, grabbing her wrist quickly and hearing her gasp. He was now lying on the floor feeling like a dead weight from both the muscle strain and the severe injuries. Heather lifted him with a grunt so that his head lay on her lap and she rolled down the top of his robe, leaving him with a skirt like part at the bottom.

The wound was nasty, not one gash was a clean line and it all seemed like an almost gelatinous mound of red and black crimson; Heather felt her stomach turn but held it back despite the feeling. Just then the plane shook again and the steering turned to the right, locking in place as the control panel beeped.

"Now what?" Heather said becoming fed up with all these interruptions. She didn't know much about plane controls but she could see clearly that something had taken control of the auto pilot and their destination had been changed. A small monitor near the planes windshield came to life, the face of Alfred Ashford filled the screen.

"You bastard, what have you done?" she yelled and he merely laughed insanely in reply before the screen went black again. Heather tried to gain control again but everything was locked and she swore under her breath, but as long as they were still in the air she figured there wasn't much to worry about. Valtiel had slowly crawled his way over to a side wall while his partner was at the controls and now sat partially upright, his hands propping him against the obstacle. Heather looked at his back again noticing the bleeding had stopped and the monsters unnatural healing abilities were starting to work, but she still needed to apply something to the surface to prevent infection.

Her hands searched around in her vest pockets for anything that may help, the tips of her fingers brushing over plant material. She pulled out the strange green plant she found hours earlier and remembered it was separate from all the others; maybe it held healing properties. She stuck it in her mouth and chewed it into a paste, the bitter flavour making her cringe. Spitting out the residue in her hand she applied the substance to Valtiel's gashes, hearing what sounded like a relieved growl come from the other. Once rubbed in, the green paste seeped in and was absorbed by the flesh; the wound now looked far better than before.

Heather wiped the sweat from her brow and a wave of relief came over her when she knew her friend would be alright. She patted his back softly causing him to look back at her, a look of compassion in her eyes.

"I'll never forget what you did for me Valtiel. I've never known someone who was that brave since my...Dad..." at this her expression turned sour, her rage beginning to fill her.

"If it wasn't for Claudia, he'd still be with me and none of this would have happened. And now this freak Alfred-" her anger had grown too much and it was feeding the still sleeping god within her; she stopped midsentence as a horrible pain squirmed in her gut and she hunched over, clutching the offending area.

"No...Not again..." she panted and groaned in pain, unable to bare the torture. Valtiel held her shoulders trying his best to support her; he knew that this God he was watching over fed off of hate and her anger had caused it to stir once again. He rubbed her back to calm her nerves feeling that it would at least help until the pain subsided. Once it faded away, Heather caught her breath and gave a nod to Valtiel to say she was alright, but once she tried to stand back up, her knees failed her and she fell back forward. Valtiel caught her quickly saving her from a nasty bump and wondered just why she almost collapsed. Heather had been running on pure adrenaline for hours and now that her body had a chance to relax, its energy was low. Luckily she remembered a nutrition drink that was still in her pocket and pulled it out, popping its cap before gulping down the contents. Before she finished it off she looked at her companion, holding the little bit that was left out to him and he cocked his head in confusion.

"You have two mouths so I'm guessing you can drink. Take the rest of this it will help you heal even faster." He liked the sound of being well faster, to him that meant he could get back to protecting her with all his strength. He took the bottle and hesitantly poured the remaining liquid into his mouth. The taste was something new to him, sweet and somewhat like cough medicine causing his form to shiver slightly and make a sneezing sound. Heather giggled at this finding it somewhat cute.

"Yeah I know they're not the greatest things in the world but they prevent you from dying and that's what really matters." She said, letting out a big yawn afterwards. Since they were going to be stuck on this new route for a while thanks to the asshole known as Alfred, Heather figured she might as well rest up and regain her lost energy while they waited.

"I'm going to take a nap. I don't know if monsters sleep but if you do, you should get some rest as well Valtiel." She said as she sat with her back against the wall, Valtiel purring softly before going to sit beside her. The already cold air from the high altitude became even cooler as the aircraft entered a new climate zone but inside its passengers slept undisturbed. Heathers head had leaned subconsciously to rest on Valtiel's shoulder and his did the same on top of her brow. The cult monster stirred awake groaning as he stretched his aching muscles. He glanced over to see his precious friend still sound asleep, her breathing soft and even with each breath. He found it strange that he no longer cared about the god that existed within her; that feeling had been overwhelmed with a warm squirming in his belly that he got every time he looked at her young face, heard her sweet voice, or felt her touch. He had wanted to follow her before, but now he just wanted to be close to her. They were right beside each other but even that didn't satisfy his craving, he needed something more.

It bothered him that he didn't know what this illness he had was; the humans probably had a name for it but he had no way of asking them. He found his head moving so that he was turned slightly towards her front and his face was now inches from hers. A quiet growl left him as he cautiously moved in closer until finally there was no space left in between them. He purred at the contact of his lips on her, a pleasurable tingle filling his whole midsection. Little did he know Heather had woken up only moments before he planted the kiss and when she felt him move slightly and sensed his face was right near hers, she faked sleep just to see what he would do. She was quite surprised that he'd kiss her and even more so that his lips were as soft and warm as they were. Trying her best not to scare him off she slightly kissed back, somehow already knowing that he felt it as another purr left him and his left hand reached up to lightly stroke the base of her neck.

Heather let out a loud groan which she tried her best to keep in, causing Valtiel to pull away quickly and stand up; pretending as though nothing ever happened. He headed over to the window to look out seeing nothing but snowy ground a loud growl his only reaction. Heather rubbed her eyes when she stood up, making her way over to see what he was looking at, the linger of his kiss still dancing on her lips. She saw that they were no longer anywhere near America.

"We're way off course; this must be over Alaska or Antarctica." She said before the plane jostled roughly, sending her falling on her backside and Valtiel on top of her. Gravity pulled them against the floor with tremendous force as the vehicle plunged at an angle towards the snow covered landscape. The cabin shaking violently, Heather could only watch in horror as they headed straight for the side of a building.

"Shit-" was all she could say as her partner covered her protectively, preparing for contact. A thunderous boom resounded inside the facility as the air craft broke through the wall of steel and stone, stopping slowly as its cabin was jammed in place. Heather's world fell into darkness as a smack to her skull rendered her unconscious.

Lone dark asphalt seemed endless ahead of the old station wagon, its three occupants tired now that an hour had passed since they left the apartment behind. The rain came down softly again the closer they got to the town and Douglas was beginning to think it was some kind of omen. Steve had opened the window above his head and stuck his arm out, allowing the cool feel of the water to crawl down his skin; Claire just watched the dark forest scenery whip by outside. The old detective glanced back at the two, curious as to just why they were dragged into this whole mess.

"How did you two end up trailing Heather? Are you after her as well or is there another reason?" he questioned hearing a shift on the seat as Claire lifted her head.

"We don't know who this Heather is. To be honest we don't quite know how we ended up here; the last we remembered we were on a prison Island Called Rockfort, and then there was this flash of light. We ended up waking inside a restaurant." She finished, Douglas nodding in reply; he'd seen so many weird things on this journey alone that he'd believe anything was possible at this point.

"Rockfort Island? Weird I've never heard of such a place. Why were you on a prison Island; get in trouble with the law?" he said and at this Steve cast a glare to the ceiling.

"It was all a stupid mistake. My father...he should have known better than to sell that kind of information. Mom didn't have to die!" Steve said grinding his teeth and Claire looked at him in surprise; she had never known the true reason as to why Steve was in a place like that, and now she had somewhat of an idea. Deciding she'd better distract Douglas before anymore questions drove Steve over the edge, she told him why she had ended up there.

"I was looking for my brother Chris and came upon a pharmaceutical company in France. They didn't like me snooping around so they threw me in prison to interrogate me." She finished. Douglas scratched his chin, he had no clue as to where in America these two had come from but he was sure they'd find their way home with his help.

"These places don't sound like anything I've ever heard of, but I'll help you get home either way." He said and Claire was happy the man was so understanding. Rubbing a stiff muscle in her neck, she glanced over to Steve who was still watching the rain, a sad look in his eyes. She heard him say his mom died so whatever had gotten him into such a horrible place had to have scarred him deeply.

'I know what it's like to lose your parents.' She thought unbuckling her seatbelt quietly, making sure he was still paying attention to the rain. Still in his voided out world he didn't notice Claire over top of him until he felt her weight lay on his bare stomach, her head resting on his chest as her warm breath tickled his skin. She hugged his midsection with one arm while the other reached behind his head, lightly scratching his scalp. Steve had no idea why she had suddenly wanted to feel human contact, so he'd just blame it on the fact that they were both exhausted. His right arm went behind his head acting like a pillow and the other rested on Claire's back between her shoulder blades. Douglas glanced up at the rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile at the touching scene in the back seat. The rain only poured harder when the car zoomed past the welcoming sign for Silent Hill.

They parked outside Jack's Inn, Douglas leading them to the room that he and Heather had deemed slightly hospitable when they first arrived here.

"Silent Hill was abandoned long ago by most of its inhabitants, so you can do whatever you'd like. I know its dark outside but I'm going to continue looking for Heather in the amusement park. She said she was going to the hospital but could have moved on since then. Whenever you feel rested you should go looking for answers to getting home." He said opening the door to hear the sound of rain still falling on the silent streets.

"Thank you for all your help Douglas." Claire said and the detective smiled before disappearing behind the wooden barrier.

"The hospital sounds like a good place to start looking but my legs feel like lead weights. We'll go in the morning okay?" she said waiting for a reply from her partner, the young man still lost in his troubled thoughts didn't even hear her.

"Steve?" this time he heard and shot his head up looking like a child who'd just been caught fooling around in class.

"Uh yeah sure, we'll go after some sleep." He replied lying on his side with his back facing Claire's bed. She looked on worried, wondering just what was going through his head but decided not to ask, knowing just how temperamental the boy could become. The bedside lamp shut off with a light click, leaving the room shrouded in almost complete darkness if it weren't for the light grey cast by the rain clouds outside. Forty five minutes crawled by and Claire was still lying awake, her worry for her brother's well being overwhelming her and making it hard to relax. Besides the soft noise of the rain outside, another noise filled the quiet of the room; to Claire it sounded almost like muffled sniffles. She turned over and looked towards Steve's bed; his back was still facing her but now in the dim light she could see it shuddering slightly.

'Is he crying?' She thought getting up carefully so as not to creak the old springs of the bed. Crying was not the most masculine thing in the world and it usually showed weakness to others, but the main reason people cry is if they're hurting inside. Claire slid over the covers and laced her hand around to his front so that it rested on his bare belly, a twitch of surprise made his whole body jump. He quickly wiped away any remaining tears in hopes of hiding it from Claire but she already knew, bringing her hand up to wipe away the wet on his cheeks. She pulled him into an embrace as his back made contact with her stomach; burrowing her face into the soft hairs behind his neck.

"You're not alone, I'm here with you." She whispered into his hair and he let out a shaken sigh, feeling the clenching in his chest start to dissipate. Steve rolled over so that he was facing Claire, their bodies so close now that their noses were touching. The young man wanted so badly to kiss her, to tell her how he truly felt but uncertainty held him back. Steve instead settled for resting his brow against hers as the relaxing feel of sleep came back to him, Claire's own nerves settling as she held him and he did her. They fell asleep side by side, their warmth cosier than any blanket the filthy beds could provide. Outside in the pitch black world creatures continued to roam but the two companions would deal with that when the night ended and the fog shrouded the town again.

_Aww so much fluff. As far as chapters go this one will have the most love in it, but while Claire and Steve sleep against each other, what is to become of Heather and Valtiel? And which party will reach the end of the dimensions journey first? I'm not going to tell you you'll just have to read the next chapter. Chapter 5 will come when I say so and remember reviews fill me with joy. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story._


	6. Chapter 5

H.S chapter 5

_Authors note: A puzzle is a challenge for the mind; survival is a challenge for the body. Silent Hill belongs to Konami; Resident Evil belongs to Capcom._

The metal door of the once air born plane crashed to the concrete floor below with a loud clank, forced off its hinges from Valtiel's powerful kick. Heather was stirred awake when her shoulder was shoved roughly, worried growls filling her ears. She got to her knees groaning and rubbing her brow to try and soften the pounding headache that overtook her.

"We're alive?" she said groggily, Valtiel jumping down to land on the concrete fifteen feet below. His partner looked out the opening to see just how high she was and she gripped the edge, white knuckles revealing her stress. Valtiel held his arms open ready to catch her and urging her to jump with his hands. If it was anyone else below her she would have never trusted them to catch her but her faith in the cult monster had grown overtime; she rocked back and forth as she built up the courage before leaping down like a fallen angel only to land safely in Valtiel's embrace. She pulled back slightly and stalled for a second just looking at her companion before she saw her breath visibly in the cold air. Her body shivered now that the heat from the plane wasn't surrounding her and she leaned back forward into the body heat of the god bringer, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"It's freezing. This place must not have the electricity on. I guess that's what we've got to search for if we're going to get out of here without becoming ice cubes." Heather pulled away looking around the area to see what their choices were; There was only one ladder that led down off the floor they were standing on.

"I guess that saves on trying to make a choice." She commented stepping onto the ladder and beginning to venture down while Valtiel crawled past on the wall. At the bottom of the ladder was a metal stair case that Heather trekked over quickly, soon after entering a hallway that was covered in a cobweb like material, dead bodies suspended from the ceiling. Heather had never been too fond of bugs to begin with and to walk through a hallway filled with their organic handy work made her skin crawl.

'I'd hate to run into the spider that made this.' She thought to herself unknowing that the creature responsible was closer than she thought. The quick flutter of wings was all she had time to hear as a moth the size of a miniature poodle swooped down from the ceiling, landing on her back. She screeched as she felt the insect latch on and tried to reach for it but Valtiel quickly reacted, snatching it off her and slamming it against the ground before bringing his boot down. Heather was hunched over trying to shake off the gross feeling that ghosted on her skin.

"Thanks." Valtiel purred to say you're welcome and as Heather stood back up an incredible itch grew on her back she reached back to scratch it and felt a slimy lump had formed. Her hand retracted at the feel, a worm sprouting out of the egg only seconds later and crawling up her neck. Valtiel grabbed this as well and squeezed it till it popped. His partner smiled at him before continuing to the generator room. Sure enough the switch was off and with a little rewiring and a pull of the lever the turbines whirred awake, the lights flicking on and all functions working.

"Sweet, with the juice flowing we should have no more problems with technical equipment. Now let's find a way off this icebox." She said hurrying back out the way they came. Back into the main hall they could now clearly see the door on the other side as the ceiling lights got rid of all the shadows. Halfway across the metal catwalk, Heather suddenly felt her head get light and her body overheated; feeling as though she'd collapse any minute. She stopped and slid down against the wall her breath coming in short pants. Valtiel immediately noticed something wasn't right and crouched down in front of her holding her chin up so he could look at her face; she was deathly pale, a cold sweat coating her skin.

"Not feeling...so hot..." she said in a weak and barely audible tone. The yellow god growled in anger and frustration wanting desperately to know why his companion was ailing all of a sudden. He shifted her shoulder slightly to look behind her, finding a patch of deep purple and blue skin where the moth egg had once been; Heather was dying from the poison the mutation let off. Valtiel couldn't just sit by and watch his partner slowly die, there just had to be a cure around somewhere and since there was nothing of particular interest in the room they just came out of, the only option was the room they were headed for. The corridor seemed safe enough and Valtiel didn't want to risk her getting injured if he came up against any monsters, so he decided he'd leave her there for the moment, stroking her cheek as a promise he'd come back before running for the door.

"Don't...leave me..." her weary voice called as the metal door slammed shut behind him; Heather was left alone and frightened as the poison continued to weaken her. It looked like this room was their key to getting out of the snowy facility as a drilling car sat suspended one floor below, the controls for the lift right where he was standing. Valtiel went over to the panel grateful to see all the buttons appeared to be functioning. He went down the metal staircase to his left that led to a small cliff edge with no other way out; the drop over the edge looked quite steep. The vibrant colour of blue leaves and a brown pot caught the monsters attention as he saw a strange blue plant that had the same structure as the green healing plant Heather had used on him earlier; maybe this one held properties that could cure her poisoning. He bent down to pluck it only to feel the sting of a bullet pierce the flesh of his hand and he growled from the pain, looking up the stairs to see who caused it. Alfred had snuck in the door without Valtiel noticing and now stood in front of the only way out, sniper rifle aiming for another shot.

"Don't take another step vile creature. I've had enough of you two meddling in what is meant to be a private matter. Once I take care of you I'm going to go stick a bullet in between the eyes of that horrible wench you call a partner." He finished raising the scope to his eye again. Valtiel had always been known for being very loyal, but he could also be disobedient if he didn't approve of the person who was trying to command him and this was one of those cases; he took several steps and bolted up the stairs towards the offending human. Alfred fired another shot that just skimmed by Valtiel's head and before he could even load another round the monster was in front of him, delivering a painful uppercut that caused Alfred to drop his gun. Before the pompous man could recover Valtiel kicked him hard in the ribs which made him cry out and stagger back into the railing. The cult monster picked up the already loaded gun and even though he had never used the man made device in his life pointed it towards Alfred who was still in a half daze. The trigger was squeezed and the thunderous bang echoed through the cave, the pained yell of the Ashford youth following as the metal bit his side and he fell backwards into the darkness of the cavern bellow.

Valtiel's lungs heaved as he settled down from the rush and he looked down to see his left hand tightly clenched around something; in the blur of things he swiped for the blue plant and he must have grabbed it just before he rushed up the stairs, either way he was glad that he didn't have to waste precious seconds going back down the obstacle. Remembering that Heather's life was slowly slipping away, he practically broke the door down as he headed back out to her. She had fallen unconscious when the poison induced pain and that meant Valtiel would have to administer the herb all by himself. He recalled Heather chewing the green one up before using it, so he chewed on the bitter plant as well but then he realised something, there was no open wound to apply it on, the poison was something that was inside her blood. He had to get it inside her somehow but he couldn't figure out what way could help if she wasn't consciously able to take it in herself, but his mind quickly came to one solution. His glove hand ran gently through the back hairs of her head as he propped it forward slightly, the other hand opening her lips.

For the second time that day his lips moved over hers but this time it wasn't to steal a kiss. His tongue pushed the bitter paste into her mouth and he rubbed her throat to get the muscles to swallow the fowl tasting but life saving substance. He separated once she downed the whole pasty clump and only thirty seconds passed before she stirred awake again the colour returning to her cheeks as she moaned and stretched her cold muscles. The first thing she tasted was the horrible bitter after taste the herb had left and she spat the residue on the floor but she recognised the taste to be that of the healing plant she had chewed before. She looked at the monster that sat silently in front of her and saw fresh blood seep from a hole in his hand where the bullet had struck.

"Alfred was here again wasn't he?" Heather said looking around for any sign of the jerk. Valtiel chuckled deeply before using his bloody and now healing hand to write something in crimson on the concrete's surface.

_'Not anymore.'_ Was written in crude letters and right away Heather had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing the Ashford heir anymore which let a wave of relief wash over her mind.

"Valtiel you must be the best partner in the world. But don't rush into things all the time, you're not superman you know." She pushed off the wall and stood back up on her shaking knee's, quickly regaining her balance.

"Let's go have a look behind mystery door number two." She said even though Valtiel knew what awaited them there. Heather got up to the control panel and looked over the array of confusing buttons.

"I get that there's a drilling machine to break us out of here, but just which direction should we be headed in once we're out?" she asked while Valtiel looked in the files of a computer nearby. A map popped up before his vision revealing another facility in Australia only seven miles east of their location and they could just ride over there if they acquired a vehicle. He growled causing Heather to look over and he pointed at the screen. She quickly scanned it and her eyes lit up.

"Perfect, that place just might have the means to get back home. I think I've figured out the controls to this lift, let's just hope I'm right." she said pulling down on the lever, the winch clanking as it lifted the heavy object up. She made sure it stayed on a steady course and avoided the pipes; minutes felt like tense hours waiting to get it up safely but finally it stopped on their floor. Heather slid down the rail of the staircase in style while Valtiel leaped over all the steps as they made a mad break for the digging machine. The teen hopped into the passenger side allowing Valtiel to take over the controls since he was far faster at figuring things out than she was. Black smoke billowed out of the exhaust as the engine strained to turn on in the cold but the sparks did ignite the life starting fire inside and the contraption churned loudly. Pressing another button on the panel started up the digging part on the front, the many drills turning in several directions.

Valtiel stepped on the gas and the beast of a digger surged forward, its multi drill bit colliding with the wall and eating away at the tough concrete. Some water spilled out of the cracks in the wall when the drill went through the pipes, streams of the life giving liquid ran along the ground beside the wheels.

"Come on." Heather urged the vehicle to break through and with a jolt of pressure the wall crumbled away and the digger rolled outside, the snow falling in an icy curtain around them. They got out and noticed a large helipad in their path with a staircase leading up and a second one leading down the other side.

"No time to waste standing here." Heather said rubbing her hands as the cold nipped at them. Their equally snow covered boots clambered up the ice covered steps and in no time they reached the platform. As to be expected there was no helicopter on the abandoned pad so they would just have to proceed with heading down the other. Heather only took three steps before stopping in her tracks, hearing something approaching on the steps in front of her. She squinted to try and get a better look at the blurry figure in the fog like flurry of snow that only came down harder. To her horror it was not human, its pale grey skin was enough to prove that. Its arms were bound behind its back while it eyes were blindfolded with a cloth, yet it still walked in a straight line up the steps. Metal braces that looked like they once were shackles were bound around its ankles and a tattered but lengthy skirt/robe covered his bottom half, with his upper torso bare and exposing the heart that sat on top of his skin rather than inside the ribcage where it belonged. This monster like many of the others was human at one point; he was Alexia's father and when the little 'princess' found out that her and her twin brother were nothing more than experiments, she injected her father with the newly made T-Veronica virus, the result being an unstable mutation but not necessarily a zombie. She decided to name the new monster Nosferatu.

Heather knew that the only thing to do with any of the monsters that weren't the slow moving undead was to back away and avoid conflict. She turned on her heal while her heart pounded in her chest and began to hurry back up as the monster only got closer; it let out a roar as three tentacle appendages sprouted from its back. It swiped one forward hitting Heather in the back and sending her sliding across the platform, almost over the edge. Before she could get up or Valtiel could come to her aid, Nosferatu whipped a second tentacle her way and knocked her over the edge, a terrified scream following after. Valtiel stood paralyzed for a moment, unable to believe she was gone, but then a sound brought his hope back.

"Valtiel help!" she had managed to grab onto a piece of rebar that was sticking out but she couldn't find the strength to pull her dangling form up. Valtiel knew the cold wouldn't help her hang on much longer but he couldn't help her if the mutation in front of him was still around; he'd have to make quick work of it. His powerful body darted forward and he figured this would be a quick kill since the thing was blind, but because one of its senses was gone its others had become heightened. The cult monster let out a high pitched roar as he felt an incredible pain jolt through his chest, he looked down to see a tentacle going into him and out the other side right where his heart was; luckily he had all his organs on the opposite side and was spared the fatal blow. Blood poured out of the wound as he pulled the appendage out with force. Still holding onto the tentacle he tugged roughly, pulling Nosferatu forward and right into his attacking range. The god bearer wasted no time slamming his fist into the exposed heart, crushing the vital organ with his brute force. Nosferatu let out a dying cry as it fell to its knees and finally on its face, its stagnant blood pooling under it. Valtiel's body ached all over and the pain was so much that it could have killed a human but still he hurried over to the edge of the platform where Heather was holding on for dear life; with a grunt she was pulled back up to safety. She rubbed the cold and stiff muscles of her arms but let out a terrified cry when she saw the gaping wound in his chest, the blood slowly pouring out due to the cold which in turn was saving him.

"Oh...no." Heather instinctively placed her hands over the wound to try and help, but all it did was cause her partner to hiss in pain. She pulled her hands back, the fresh crimson staining her shaking fingers and she knew the only hope they had now was to get to the next base and get him help.

"Don't worry; I'll get you to somewhere you can heal. Just put this over the wound for now and apply pressure." She said in a shaky tone as she unzipped her vest and handed it to him, leaving her with only her orange sleeveless sweater to protect her from the cold. She slipped his other arm over her shoulder and they went down the other staircase, both shaken and tired once again. Valtiel sat in the passenger seat of the snow car they found waiting for them at the bottom. Heather had no problem driving since there was no traffic out on the snowy landscape ahead of them. The cars treds kicked up the white stuff once Heather got going. Beside her, Valtiel's breathing had become ragged and difficult, blood was coughed up and the white vest was slowly becoming red. To see her partner dying was killing Heather inside and she did her best to swallow the tears that dared to form.

"You're going to be okay, don't die on me." She half threatened as she sped the car up pushing it as hard as it would go. Back in the facility, a trail of smeared blood lined one of the walls in the laboratory sector. Alfred was not dead yet and was slowly making his way into a room filled with computers, his breath shallow and his side severely wounded. He collapsed on a small set of steps that led up to the computers. A tube rose out of the floor as the computers around it beeped and whirred. Once fully out and emptied of its fluid it opened and through the mist stepped a naked woman with long blonde locks, her skin shining from the residue. Alfred looked up weakly and smiled, reaching a hand out to the woman who stood right in front of him.

"Alexia, you're finally awake." He said coughing slightly as the blood filled his lungs.

"I've waited...so...long." his head dropped to the floor, body going limp as his life finally left him. Alexia glared up at the movement on the monitor to her side, watching as the snow car rocketed away from her location; she wasn't about to allow the two people responsible for killing her brother get away. A huge green tentacle shot out of the hole Valtiel had made earlier, slithering across the snow towards the companions at a speed that nearly doubled theirs. Heather was so focused on getting to the next base that she didn't notice the tentacle coming up on them in the rear view mirror. It dove under the car before wrapping around the cabin and lifting it high into the air. Heather screamed as they were spun around, her body slamming painfully into Valtiel's. The car was dropped from twenty feet in the air, hitting the ground and bouncing once before sliding to a stop, its engine catching on fire. Both parties could no longer see or hear and their hope seemed to diminish; there was no way they could possibly come out of this without serious injury. In the cold lab Alexia sat on the steps still in the nude, stroking her dead brother's head as she watched the burning wreck on the screen and hummed their special lullaby.

Grey fog and ash that seemed to fall from the heavens greeted the young survivors as daylight broke in Silent Hill. Steve was following a map that was lying on the motels table and they were coming up on Brookhaven hospital, the place where Douglas had last seen Heather.

"It's quiet out here. You think there'd be more of those strange monsters in this creepy town." Claire said, Steve agreeing with only a nod.

"Well I've never been too fond of hospitals and I doubt anything that may lurk inside will be any better than the things we've witnessed so far." He replied opening the large and rusted metal doors. The corridors were exactly how they expected them to be, pitch black and ominous. With the grey light from outside still lighting the small opening, Claire saw a flashlight on the ground by the wall. She picked it up and flicked the switch to make sure it was functional before Steve closed the door. The smell of antiseptic and iron hung in the air like the fog that lingered in the streets outside. Gurneys were left in odd places all around the halls, blood staining their sheets and many of the once white walls. There were so many rooms on the first floor alone that the partners had no idea where to start looking. Steve flicked on the lighter he still had in his pocket and turned to his friend.

"The only way we're going to cover this huge ass building is if we split up. You check out all the spots on this floor and I'll go up to the second floor. We'll meet up back at the front doors." He finished.

"Okay, just be careful." She said a hint of worry in her eyes. He turned to head up the stairwell but not before saying one last thing.

"I should be saying that to you, I'm not the one without a weapon." His figure disappeared into the shadows leaving Claire to fend for herself once more. She was used to protecting herself through times like the Racoon city incident and the first bit of Rockfort Island; she was tough but deep inside she was missing having the redhead at her side already.

"If I'm going to explore these rooms, I'd better start by finding a weapon in case something tries to jump me." She started with the office right in front of her, its old decaying shelves lined with bottles of materials and medical supplies that she had no knowledge of. She rummaged through the desk and as luck would have it there was a handgun in the top drawer with a box of bullets.

'Why in the world would a doctor have this?' she thought but put the question aside; the only thing of importance at the moment was finding any clues that could help them find home. Several minutes and five rooms later and all Claire had to show for her exploring was two more nutrition drinks which she never even used yet and didn't know what they were for. Behind her next door she could swear she heard human breathing like someone who was out of breath. She peered in the door shining her flashlight before opening it more.

"Is someone there?" She asked but immediately regretted speaking and giving away her position when she saw what was in front of her. Nurses with somewhat hunched over figures whipped around attracted to the source of the light, their short black hair doing nothing to hide their blood red eyes and blood stained lips. Their skin was white unlike their dirtied and skimpy outfits; in their blood covered surgical gloves they held pipes crusted over with the crimson fluid that once belonged to many humans; if they were human at one point it didn't matter, they were just another demon now. Their rapid breathing continued as they walked towards Claire, a squishing sound following each quick step from the broken bones of their ankles. Going by instinct, Claire lifted her gun and fired three rounds, two hitting one nurse and one hitting another in the head; both fell on the ground letting out quite human screams as they died. Claire felt fear creep up her spine at the sight of these monsters, it was bad enough that she had to walk around in the dark with only a flashlight, but to have things like that stalking her made her shake without control.

A bang rang throughout the small room and a pain seared through Claire's shoulder. She hissed and clamped the wound immediately, shinning her flashlight in to see what had caused the pain. Another nurse that was by a shadowed corner held a gun in its hand and rose again to fire; Claire gasped and slammed the door shut just as another round was fired.

"Shit these things are smart enough to use weapons." She said clutching her chest before running quickly away from the door as she heard the panting draw near on the other side. The following hallways offered no more safety, each one littered with nurses either holding steel pipes or revolvers. They soon closed in on her when she reached the cafeteria doors, her last chance to funnel the inhuman nurses. A clatter of metal sounded in the empty room when she rushed in and shut the doors behind her. To Claire's surprise the nurses didn't pursue any further and she wondered if maybe she'd managed to evade then; the bone chilling screech of metal on concrete had her thinking otherwise. She turned to see the pyramid headed monster coming up behind her and leapt out of the way as he swung his knife, leaving a deep gash in the door. Flashlight held on top of the gun, Claire aimed for the fiend's body; leaving small wounds that did nothing more than make him groan as he continued to move forward. Deciding that bullets were still no use on the thing, she tucked the weapon securely in her belt loop and prepared to make a break for the door, but the monster was one step ahead of her as it stood in front of the door, its whole form blocking her from any escape. Now unable to think of what to do next, Claire backed up as the creature only continued to step towards her.

"Crap, what am I going to do?" she said to herself while avoiding the creatures grasp, she didn't know what its intentions were but she doubted she'd want to find out. All she could do now was hold out till Steve found her. 'Please hurry.' Her prayer was in her mind but she hoped it was heard by some greater being. Steve leaned against a door out of breath and scared out of his wits; several purple and nasty looking bruises laced his arms. When he had reached the second floor, it had turned over to the other world, the walls red like guts and blurry looking. It was hard enough trying to find the doors especially with the nurses and slurpers tailing him but he managed to explore all the rooms without finding so much as a smidge of evidence. The one he was standing in now was the last on his map; it had white curtains stained with blood hanging around what appeared to be an alter belonging to a cult. On its table was a pool of blood that ran down onto the floor, leading to a ladder that went down another floor like a treasure trail. The whole thing seemed grotesque and out of place but Steve's curiosity seemed drawn to the hole. Sewer water went up to his waist level when he reached the bottom, all of it flowing in one direction towards what looked like a giant meat grinder, rust and filth filling its insides. The young man stood there for a minute unsure of why he should be there; the water splashed as a large figure rose out of its murky depths. It was another humanoid based monster with blood stained yellowish skin and large paddle like hands for swimming. This one had small hints of what used to be facial features but with a large black worm sticking out of its head.

"Who sent you here? It was Claudia wasn't it?" the creature said in a loud voice which stunned Steve.

"You can talk?" he absentmindedly commented causing the other to pat its chest before responding.

"Of course I can I am...or rather I was human." He started only causing the red head to give more confused stares.

"I'm Leonard Wolf, Claudia's father. I was always loyal to the religion of this town, so much that I even went to this length to please our great god." He spread his arms referring to his monstrous form. Steve chuckled at the irrational logic behind all of what Leonard said.

"So you were loyal to the church and as thanks they turned you into a monster? That doesn't seem like a thing someone would do for rewarding a person, seems more like punishment to me." He said.

"That's because this is punishment, although I don't know why. My own daughter now leads the church group and the first thing she did when she took over was stick me down in this muck hole. And that's why you're here, in place of her right? Did she send you to take the seal from me? She always was a coward." He rambled on and Steve glared shrugging his shoulder, none of what this freak was saying made any sense.

"I wouldn't help that crazy blonde bitch if you bribed me; I came here on my own accord. And what the hell's a seal?" he retorted and Leonard stepped a foot closer.

"You're lying, I can tell by your face. You can't have it you hear me, the seal of Metatron is mine to protect!" Leonard bellowed as he started to walk towards Steve in a threatening manner. Steve cocked the shotgun and sighed.

"You know what Leonard; I'm going to tell you what I should have told your daughter...shut up!" he stuck the shotgun up to Leonard's face and pulled the trigger faster than the monster could pull a swipe off. He roared like any of the other mosters had before and fell back, hitting the water and creating a huge splash. All the surroundings shone in pure white blinding Steve's vision; when he opened his eyes he found himself on his knees in a hospital room, all the walls and furniture had returned to their regular grimy selves. He propped himself on his shotgun as he stood back up, his foot kicking something as he took a step. He bent down and picked up the flat ceramic object with what looked like the cults symbol painted in red on it.

"What's this?" he asked himself even though no one would answer. A high pitched scream had him looking up right away when he recognised the tone.

"Claire?" he yelled slipping the object in his pocket before hurrying out of the room. The halls echoed with every step he ran, whatever the white light was had gotten rid of all the monsters in the building, except for one. Pyramid Head held his prey several feet above the ground, but his intentions were not to kill. He was the executioner of lost days but even executioners had wants and needs. With one quick pull her pants and underwear were pulled down and she gasped, body vibrating from pure fear of what would happen to her. His groan echoed under the metallic helmet as he looked with an unseen gaze at the prize before him, drool seeping out from the opening. All he had to do was lift his dirtied ceremonial robe up to expose his excited member; the size of it alone looked painful for any female virgin or not. He lowered her slightly with her back still pressed roughly against the wall, her waist now at the same level as his.

"No!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as he tried to close the space in between them but her legs strained to push him back. Steve had followed the screams to the cafeteria and busted through the double doors; it only took him a second to find the monster pressed against the wall, Claire's terrified face peering over its shoulder. The great knife the monster wielded was left on the ground and knowing that the shotgun would do nothing to harm the beast, Steve quickly placed it on the ground and lifted the heavy weapon with a grunt. Either out of pure adrenaline or the sheer will to save his friend, the redhead swung the obscenely heavy sword, the sharp blade ripping through the skin of Pyramid Heads back and getting stuck in his spine. The executioner let out a pained roar, dropping Claire with a thud as it hunched away trying to reach back and dislodge the weapon from its flesh. Even in the dark Steve found Claire as she finished pulling her pants back up, hoping he hadn't seen that. He pulled on her hand as they rushed out; the great knife pulled out quickly and just barely missing Steve's head as it was swung. The hospital was left behind, shrouded by the mist as they headed back to the only safe haven they knew in the ghost town.

Jack's Inn remained quiet as ever, the only sound to be heard was the laboured breath of the two youths as they calmed their systems down for the umpteenth time during the journey. They sat side by side on one of the beds, Steve with his hands propped on his knees as he looked at the floor and Claire with her legs pulled to her chest; she was still terrified at the thought of what could have happened if Steve hadn't shown up.

'That thing, it was trying to...' she couldn't even bear to finish the sentence in her mind, a shaky and frightened moan escaping her and Steve looked over in concern; he could easily tell by her eyes that something happened that frightened her more than any creature they'd seen on this trip. The weight of his arm on her shoulder had Claire glancing to her side, a look of compassion in the ex prisoners expression.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there faster." He said sincerely and she lowered her eyes, leaning her head into his shoulder and enjoying the feel of having someone there with her.

"Steve..." she was about to tell him he did nothing wrong when someone opened the motel door. They had expected to see Douglas walk through but were disappointed to see who was in his place.

"OH, well then. This is quite the surprise; I was expecting to see Heather here." Vincent said shutting the door behind him.

"And we were expecting Douglas; Looks like we were both destined for disappointment, now if you'd kindly leave I won't be forced to leave a bullet in your brain." Steve practically growled, wrapping his hand around the handgun that was in Claire's pocket. Vincent knew from the first encounter that this boy didn't joke around, so rather than make snarky comments he decided he'd give them a helpful hint; it would be inconvenient for him to die right there.

"Hold on, you want to leave this place and get home right? Well good news for you, I know who's responsible for you being stuck here; Claudia." He said fixing his glasses on his nose.

"That psycho blonde chick?" the younger man questioned wondering just how the crazy woman was responsible for bringing them here.

"Yes, she's the leader of the cult here and god abides by her will; she's keeping you here because she thinks you're protecting Heather. If you were to kill her then god would have no other choice but to send you home because Claudia's will would die with her." Vincent was lying through his teeth but he didn't care, he needed someone to kill the crazy woman for him; he always hated doing his own dirty work.

"That's very helpful and all but we have no idea where she is." Claire piped up finally pulled out of her thoughts by the conversation.

"I can help you with that; she's in the church across the lake. If you cut through the amusement park just up the road you can get there easily." He said turning to head back outside.

"Just why are you helping us?" the young redhead asked. Vincent turned around a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Why not? I'm the good guy in this whole situation and Claudia just happens to be in the way of my work. She's what you'd call, an inconvenience. Maybe we'll meet again before this is all over." He finished walking out with a smug look on his face. Steve merely huffed in anger; the very aura of the man was enough to piss him off.

"I hope not." He commented. The springs creaked as Claire stood up, brushing her pants off of any dirt stains.

"So the church is our next destination huh? I guess there's no use waiting, let's get going to this amusement park." She said waiting for Steve to respond. He got up and looked at her, determination and fear both burning in his heart. They ran up the empty road that was probably once a busy lane to get across the quiet town, through the thick fog the howls of the double heads could be heard as they called out to one another; their only means of telling where they were. Only a couple rushed through the fog but Steve made short work of them, no longer as fearful of the strange creatures as he was once before. In no time at all they stood under the arch way of Lakeside amusement park and while they strolled through the front gates, the siren rang through the air, changing the entire environment into the nightmarish other world version.

"Of course." Claire commented an all too familiar chill crawling up her spine. Her comrade put on a brave face despite his own worries, the cocking of his gun like a silent promise to his friend, his undying promise to protect her no matter what.

"We've already passed through the mouth of hell, now we'll conquer its core...together." he said flashing her a grin, her face finding its own to return despite the situation. Claire pulled out her handgun and checked the ammo; flashlight raised to lead the way through the abnormally dark environment. An amusement park, once a place for entertainment and joy, would bring to the survivors nothing but nightmares.

_Oh wow, way longer than I had planned for this one to be. Anyways both parties are now past the halfway point and there are only a few chapters left to this beast of a story. Heather and Val seem a little worse for wear and Claire came close to losing more than just her virginity. Will this tale end with victory or tragedy? All shall be revealed in time. Comments are love and special thanks to xSummonerYunax who has read this story chapter by chapter and supported me. You're the best girl._


	7. Chapter 6

H.S chapter 6

_Authors note: the clock ticks on like the beating of a heart, both only stopping when they are broken. Silent Hill is Konami's; Resident Evil is Capcom's._

Pain, so much pain filled Heather's young body that she couldn't do more than groan, her heavy lids opening to see the cement floor at her feet; both of her ankles bound in shackles. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away only to be jerked back by the shackles binding her wrists to match the others.

"How in the hell did this happen?" she growled tugging relentlessly at the binds. The ceiling opened up in front of her as a large flat screen monitor came down, its screen flashing white before a blonde haired woman in a purple dress appeared.

"You're awake, how unfortunate. And here I'd thought you went and died on me." She commented an evil chuckle leaving her soon after. Heather had no idea who this woman was but she looked just like the one Alfred was dressed as; this couldn't be him though, Valtiel made sure of that.

"Who are you and why am I tied up?" Heather's tone was touched with fire, her eyes staring daggers at the new stranger.

"I am Alexia Ashford and soon the whole world will know me as merely their queen. You and your odd companion may have managed to break into my facility and kill my precious brother, but you will not be leaving here alive." She finished crossing her arms over her chest.

'There really is an Alexia?' Heather inwardly questioned before something else nagged at the back of her mind; Valtiel was badly injured before the crash and she didn't see him anywhere nearby.

"Where's Valtiel? What have you done with him?" she yelled at the screen only wishing she could wrap her hands around the other woman's throat.

"Is that what you call the abomination? Fret not, he's no better off than you; just take a look for yourself." She stepped aside revealing the wall behind her, Valtiel strung up to it by reinforced shackles just like Heather. To her relief the fatal chest wound had healed over leaving nothing more than a large scar. His head was lowered as he remained unconscious.

"Valtiel!" Heather yelled pulling forward, her chains clattering at the force. The sound of the young woman's voice stirred him back into his conscious mind, his featureless face looking in the direction of his screen. When he realised he was tied up and separated from his partner, he tugged violently on his binds, growling and roaring like an enraged beast. Alexia laughed at his attempts to break free which only made him hiss in her direction.

"I had been watching the previously recorded tapes of Rockfort Island's security cameras and I know all about your brute strength, that's why I made your binds out of reinforced steel. You won't be going anywhere." She walked to a wall near the bound monster, pressing a secret button to reveal a hidden compartment.

"You two work surprisingly well as a team don't you? Well, watch what happens when I inject your monstrous companion with the T-Veronica virus and turn him against you." She said to Heather while opening the small door to reveal a needle with green liquid inside. Heather had already seen the many horrible forms the virus could create and was panicked when she realised the same thing could happen to her only companion in this strange world.

"Leave him alone bitch or I'll...I'll..." her rage was everlasting but that only stirred the god inside her and she cried out from the pain that threatened to consume her. Alexia went for the needle, but just as her fingers touched it, the vile vanished in a flash of static.

"What trickery is this?" she said unable to comprehend what she just saw. Overhead the speakers crackled as someone turned on the microphone, the malevolent chuckle of a man's voice filling everyone's ears.

"Ah Alexia what a shame. I was hoping you hadn't woken up so soon so I could take the T-Veronica virus in your body, but this vile full will do quite nicely." Albert Wesker said from an office somewhere in the facility; he had arrived in Antarctica only moments ago.

"Who are you? Where have you taken my virus?" she demanded staring at the ceiling as if the voice could see her.

"My name is Albert Wesker and as we speak your virus is being teleported to my secret laboratory, there's no chance you'll get it back from me. You've provided me with all I'll be needing, I'll make my leave now." The speakers clicked off, leaving the Ashford heiress to stomp in anger which Valtiel chuckled deeply at. Wesker turned on his portable communication device, dialling a number before holding it to his ear.

"Ada has the sample arrived there safely?" he asked the spy looking around noticing nothing new appeared by the teleportation device.

"No nothing's appeared." She replied. Wesker ground his teeth; he knew the machine had its malfunctions but this one was a huge inconvenience. It could have sent the needle anywhere.

"Damn thing must be on the frits still." He hung up and slipped the device back in his pocket. The automated doors slid open as he stepped back out into the hallway of the lab.

"Looks like there's only one way to get the virus now." He said to himself fist clenched at his side as he began his exploration of the rooms. The fact that she let a complete stranger slip past her defences filled Alexia with rage, and the only ones there to let it lose on were her two captives.

"Even if the virus is gone and I'm unable to perform my experiment, there are other ways to dispose of you two." She huffed clicking a button beside the now empty vile case. To the left of the room, a metal plated door rose up to reveal nothing more than a dark room on the other side; a pair of yellow reptilian eyes flashed in the shadows and footsteps could be heard stepping forward. The new creature was a reptile but it walked on two legs with a slightly hunched figure as if humanoid. Its large scaly torso only dwarfed its tiny head; jaws lined with sharp and yellowing carnivorous teeth. Each long finger ended with a four inch razor sharp claw to match its feet. The reptile mutation let out a high pitched roar as it spotted its new prey.

"I think my Hunter will be more than a match for your strange friend. This is the end for you two." Alexia said laughing evilly as she left the room. Valtiel growled defensively at the other monster but was helpless to do anything else, the shackles showing no signs of weakening.

"As if that's a fair fight, he can't move you stupid bitch." Heather yelled half expecting the woman to hear but she was long gone by now; the young teen was left to watch her partner die, after all the times he'd saved her she couldn't return the favour even once. 'Valtiel forgive me.' She thought her face contorting in despair, putting all her muscle into yanking at the chains that held her. The hunter's footsteps quickened as it ran at Valtiel and swung its long arm with amazing speed but the cult monster was quicker, ducking out of the way with the razor sharp claws missing his throat by inches. They instead cut through his chains like a knife through butter and the other growled at the small victory; the lizard man lunged his jaws forward hoping to taste sweet flesh, instead his head was shoved down by Valtiel's free hands and his teeth broke the ankle braces. No longer bound to the wall, the god bringer quickly jumped over the mutants back to land at a safe distance behind him. Regaining his balance, the hunter turned swiftly and ran head long into the other fiend; Valtiel caught the attempted head butt and braced his feet on the ground slowing his adversary to a stop. While still gripping the reptiles head, Valtiel lifted him off the ground with a strained growl.

His motion went in a circle as he swung the beast by only its skull, the G-force keeping the Hunter from doing anything but roaring in irritation. Once the rotation was at its fastest the cult monster let go of his prey, sending the mutation flying across the room and slamming into the wall with a deafening thud. The Hunter was unconscious and that was good enough for Valtiel, his biggest priority at the moment being getting Heather to safety. He couldn't see her anymore because the screens had been shut off but he could feel that she was nearby. Heather's head was slumped forward, the cold feeling of loneliness beginning to creep back into her; the screen had gone black when the Hunter had charged for Valtiel and even though she knew he was strong willed it would do nothing to help him if his body was mutilated. The sliding door to her room whooshed open and she quickly looked up preparing to yell her lungs out at the heiress who tied her there, but instead was met with a nice surprise. His dirtied ceremonial robe and featureless face was a welcoming site as he rushed towards her, untying her arm and leg shackles quickly. It may have been her fatigue or mental stress getting the better of her, but either way Heather threw her arms tightly around his neck, her affection being returned with a soft purr and pair of arms across her back. She pulled away but her hands remained on his shoulders as she looked at him in the comforting silence of the room.

"I can't believe you're still alive, you must have a shit load of luck on your side." She smiled and went towards a wall that had caught her eye earlier. A fire axe was pulled out of its holster and she grinned while gripping her new weapon firmly.

"No what do you say we go kill that crazy whore and get out of this dump?" you didn't have to ask Valtiel twice as he roared in reply, Heather running past him into the cold metal halls. Passing through a few metal and wooden doors had the two entering into an area of the facility that stuck out like a sore thumb; it was a fancy mansion foyer with a lavished staircase leading up to the upstairs doorways.

"Is this an actual mansion or have I just gone insane?" she questioned out loud but Valtiel had no way of telling himself. The sound of a door slamming shut somewhere upstairs had them both clambering up the stairs at top speed.

"Alexia!" Heather yelled as if the word would capture the woman. Once they reached the walkway on the left side of the stairs, the wall burst open as a familiar green tentacle shot through, slithering quickly across the air before slamming down hard on the area of the floor that connected the stairs to the walkway. Heather leapt forward out of harm's way with a scream but Valtiel wasn't so fortunate, tumbling down with the debris to the floor; the tentacle retreating back into its hole now that its task was complete. The young teen shook her head recovering quickly and gasped when she turned around and saw the huge break in the floor behind her remembering that Valtiel was there only a few seconds ago. Her eyes gazed over the lip, unable to see a thing due to all the dust that had yet to clear.

"Valtiel?" she called out and as if on cue, a figure leapt through the cloud and over her head; Heather's natural reaction to scream kicking in as she was caught off guard. Valtiel caught her as she fell backwards, her breath quickened by the shock and a glare in her eyes as if to say how dare you, the monster only growling apologetically. Her axe back in hand and door still ahead of her, Heather wasted no time kicking it open. A small L shape hallway currently held ten zombies, but the two got rid of them with ease, Heather knocking their knees out while Valtiel crushed their skulls with sickening cracks and squishes. This hall lead into a prison cell filled room that was their key to unlocking the door that sat to their right. Heather jerked the knob only to find it locked, a card reader in the place of a keyhole. Valtiel walked up a three step staircase to their left where the sound of stone slamming against stone would occasionally ring. A heavy stone block would drop down hard and slam against the floor before automatically being lifted up by its chain; on the other side of the obstacle was an open cell with the key card they needed lying on the floor. Heather leaned against the railing and could only watch as Valtiel's form became tense and concentrated; he had to time the dive under just right or he'd be crushed to a bloody pulp. As soon as the stone came crashing down and lifted up just to about the ceiling, the monster ran on all fours like his robe was on fire. He rolled and slid under just as the stone dropped again, Heather covering her eyes when she saw it come dangerously close to his foot.

Her fingers parted after she heard the stone being pulled back up and her eyes were met with a red gloved hand holding a key card. She huffed a sigh of relief while plucking the card from the cult monsters fingers, his form perfectly balanced as he sat on the railing.

"Scare me like that again and I swear I'll punch you." She said with sarcasm in her tone, more relieved to see he came out without injury. The card was swiped and the door unlocked with a beep, the two partners heading in with new hope that they'd found their escape route. Once they were inside the room they saw literally nothing of importance, it was just a large grey room with cold stone walls that had an oversized axe embedded in one side. Suddenly the metal door behind them slammed shut and locked the two inside. Heather tried to pull on it to yank it back open but it was no use.

"It's a trap this whole room was a trap!" she yelled banging her fists with anger, even Valtiel growled frustrated at the fact that there were no vents near the ceiling that he could slip into. Their way out now seemed so far away from where they were.

The darkness seemed endless, consuming any source of light the abandoned amusement park had to offer. Claire and Steve were currently halfway through the very cheesy Borely Haunted Mansion, their ears constantly being assaulted by the unknown announcer talking through a microphone somewhere in the structure. Their location was now a small hallway with rusted bars lining its walls and a corroding wooden floor under foot.

"This mansion is quite old; sometimes pieces just fall off without word." The announcer said in a somewhat cocky tone. The boards creaked under their feet and something about that particular part didn't feel right. Steve looked up and was shocked when he saw the ceiling lined with spikes. A click from above had his muscles tensing as he looked quickly to Claire in front of him, his instincts making one quick decision.

"Look out!" he yelled tackling the older girl, the ceiling crashing down just as they got out of range its spikes leaving only an inch of space between it and the floor.

"Shit!" Claire said when she realised how close they came to dying, her heart ready to rip out of her chest.

"I'm so sorry. This place is just falling apart; the mechanism is broken you see. It wasn't supposed to stop there." the voice said as they got to their feet. 'Wasn't supposed to stop there? Just how dead did this guy want us?' Claire thought standing in front of the door that had an 'Exit' sign above it.

"There's the exit, I hope you enjoyed your visit. We can't wait to see you again." Came the announcer's voice even though the two teens were already ignoring it as they left. But despite their best wishes the door did not lead outside, instead they were met with another hallway of the building, its corridors winding like a maze. They walked forward and heard the speakers come on again.

"He knows we're still here? Just where is this freak hiding?" Steve said.

"That was supposed to be the exit. But it seems that no one wants you to leave; everyone really likes you, they want you to stay with them forever. I have to agree with them."Behind them came a sound like high pitched ringing mixed with screaming and as Steve and Claire glanced back their eyes widened at what they saw; a bright red fog began to consume the hall behind them.

"Run!" the one word out of the redheads mouth had them bolting down the corridor, the fog practically nipping at their heels.

"Don't be afraid, dying is much easier than living." The announcer practically taunted as they ran, fearing for their very lives and coming across several close calls, walls and deceiving corners threatening to stop their momentum. After passing through another door and heading through the last winding corridor, they saw the final door that would take them outside. Lungs burned and legs strained to go forward but with one final surge they leapt through the doorway, Steve getting back up quickly to shut it behind them. Only a few seconds earlier, a flash of static appeared on the roofs edge above them and when it dispersed, the needle filled with Alexia's lost virus sat in place. The sudden jolt from the slamming of the door was enough to bounce it slightly forward, the small object finally plummeting towards the ground. Steve let out a yelp of pain when he felt something sting his shoulder, but the needle disappeared as suddenly as it came due to the still malfunctioning teleportation device and the teen never saw what hurt him.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked now that she'd finally gotten up, Steve still rubbing the sting out of his shoulder.

"Yeah something must have bit me." He said brushing himself off. The familiar sound of Closer's feet approaching could be heard and both youth's readied their guns and flashlight, heading out into the open darkness of the amusement park once again. Rusted gates creaked and monsters growled and leapt from the shadows in almost every direction, their bloodlust seemingly endless, but despite exhaustion, fear and injury they pressed on hoping that there would be light in the darkest corners of hell. After exiting an unusually quiet concert area they found themselves at a dead end. There was an old rotary rocket ride and the engine seemed to work despite all the corrosion, and a gate was to the left of it but it was rusted shut and wouldn't open with human strength alone.

"Crap this isn't going to get us anywhere; the damn wall's too high to even climb." Claire said huffing deep breaths as she talked. Steve walked over to the ride and notice a loop on the center cylinder and the hand of the gate was also a closed off loop; his mind coming up with a creative solution when he remembered what he picked up off a bench in the last area. He pulled a chain that had hooks on both ends out of his jacket and latched one of them to the cylinder. The jingle of the metal was heard as he dragged the other end over to the gate and copied his actions, Claire giving him a look the whole time. Steve merely ushered her to follow him with his index finger, the two of them stepping inside the control booth.

"The electricity to this motor is still flowing. If I can get it to start turning and pull on this chain I found, it should be enough force to pry that door open." He explained and Claire was impressed that he was able to come up with this all on his own.

"Let's give it a shot." She pushed the lever up and heard the rides old engine creak as it started up after years of neglect. The center turned and the tension on the chain grew until the handle was yanked off with great force, the door slowly opening right after.

"All right!" Steve cheered, the two of them continuing forward through the rusted doorway. In front of them was a teacup ride that was running all on its own, but the surprise that truly met their eyes was sitting in front of it. Douglas was sitting on the ground, gun held in his hand over a leg that looked badly injured; his eyes were closed and a small amount of dried blood lined the corner of his mouth.

"Douglas." Claire said fearing the worst for the old man, but was relieved when his eyes opened up, blinking several times to get used to the flashlight's beam.

"Hey, I didn't expect to meet you two here. Any luck with finding Heather?" He said only to receive a shaking of heads.

"No we haven't but at least we have a clue to how we get out of here. Who did this to you?" Steve said.

"Claudia, I confronted her when I figured out she had lied to me about everything; Heather was never kidnapped, she was adopted and perfectly happy with her father. I tried to dispose of her and this was her reaction. My leg's broken and I can't walk, sorry I'm of no help to you." He said but was reassured when the young woman of the group placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be you were a big help to us. Without you it would have taken us hours to get here, we owe you for that." She said and he smiled at her.

"Besides Claudia won't be able to do much of anything soon." Steve replied cocking his shotgun.

"You're going to kill her?" the old detective asked.

"It's the only way we can leave this town. Once she's dead the god that overlooks this town will let us go. Will you be okay by yourself until we get back?" Claire asked and Douglas only guided her with his gun in the direction they needed to go.

"I'll be fine, this area seems safe enough. Go take down that mad woman and kick her double for me okay?" he said managing a weak laugh.

"Oh we will, rest up and stay safe Douglas. We hope you see Heather again." Claire said waving as she turned and nodded to her partner, the two of them heading to the last area of the amusement park.

'Please be quick, if Claudia was telling the truth about this 'god' then you'll both have your hands full if it's born." He thought looking down at his bum leg, a frown darkening his features. A carousel, one of the rides that little children adored most of all at the amusement park was all prettied up in lights when Steve and Claire made the scene, stepping onto the roundabout floor of the ride. Everything was standing still, the ride probably no longer operational due to lack of customers and years of just sitting through the elements. Claire walked towards the center pole where the inner horses sat, one in particular catching her attention. It had a sharp pole stabbed through its head, real blood had leaked out of the wound and its tongue hung out the side of its mouth. Her hand curiously touched its neck and she retracted it quickly when she felt real flesh.

"Oh my god it's real." She said the eeriness of the whole thing creeping her out. A nail held a note in place on its neck and she glanced over to read the words written in blood.

"When thirteen turns count four, you will die from their curse, if you wish to escape there is but one way. To kill before you are killed; you will be saved by the twelfth death." She read out loud catching Steve's attention. Once it was read the whole ride jerked as it started up, music playing while the ride turned and the horses moved up and down, blood spraying from their nostrils with each unnatural breath.

"Saved by the twelfth death? What in the world does that mean? If we don't figure this out soon I think this ride plans on doing us in." Steve said panic in his voice as he tried to climb over the gate, an unseen force keeping him from escaping.

"Hold on a second." Claire was the type who liked to think things through and decided rather than running around in fear like a chicken with its head cut off she'd take a look at their surroundings. She counted all the horses that were still alive and smiled when she realised what the note had meant.

"There were thirteen horses but this one was already killed, leaving only twelve left. For some reason the damn things are alive so I guess the puzzle is saying we need to whack the rest of them if we want to save our own hides." She said thanking her brain for coming up with the solution. The young man let out a triumphant laugh before preparing his shotgun.

"Let's get to it then, I'll handle the outside and you finish off the center ones." He said as he ran up to the side of the first one, Claire cocking her gun as she did her part. Shotgun and handgun firing away, all twelve horses were dealt with swiftly, each one letting out a screeching neigh as it died and stopped moving. Once all were still, the music stopped and the ride let out a huge clank and began to descend into the ground, the horses coming back to life while it sunk. A wave of darkness fell over their surroundings for only a few seconds before the area lit up again from a caged fiery corpse that hung where the middle cylinder once was. The whole ride had transformed just like the town had many times before; all the horses either had no head or had a head with missing eyes and bloody sockets, a dark drape covered their bodies stained in filth and blood. Where they once had poles through them was now just a large hook gouged through the skin of their back and holding them above the ground by a rusted chain; the ride had become a nightmare all its own.

"What the fuck." Those were the only words Claire could think of to sum up her thoughts on what she was seeing. In the shadows of a far part of the ride came a deep and unnatural growl, three pairs of pure white eyes lighting up. The creature walked forward, its three heads all seemingly focused on Steve.

"No..." he practically whispered when he saw what had come forward. Its torso was the size of a horse, all of its flesh missing as if it had been skinned yet it still moved. Three dog heads with dead white eyes, pointed, torn ears, and long snouts lined with jagged and fierce canine teeth drooled when they picked up on the boys fear. All four paws stood evenly on the ground, long claws dirtied with clotted blood from victims that almost matched the putrid slime seeping from many deep gashes where bare muscle had been chewed out, some so deep they exposed bone. This fiend was created by Steve's fears; when the Island of Rockfort had been infected, the first thing that came after him was a Zombified Doberman known as a Cerberus; this was the monster Steve always saw in his head. Despite fear that clenched his belly, his gun rose to point at one of the heads, but he couldn't pull the trigger due to shaking and unnerved fingers. The beast roared before lumbering forward, its heavy steps making loud metallic sounds as it closed the distance between it and its prey. The tackle it delivered knocked Steve flat to the floor, his shotgun flying out of his hands to slide near Claire.

"Steve!" she shouted in fear for his life, wondering just why he hadn't shot the creature. He struggled against the mass of muscle on top of him, all three heads thirsting for his meat. He held one jaw away from his throat while keeping an eye on the other two, moving his shoulder when they snapped at him. Sweat poured off his brow and he knew his strength could only hold out for so long. A loud bang was heard and one of the heads yelped, falling limp with blood pouring from its brow. A second head looked up and snarled at Claire, her stature defensive holding the still smoking shotgun.

"Leave him alone, why don't you try to eat me instead. I'm far tastier." She didn't know why she said that seeing as the thing was probably too stupid to understand, yet it still got off of Steve and started to prowl towards her, the young teen rolling on his stomach as he tried to get up fast. Reloading the shotgun she realised one of the three heads was dead yet the beast still functioned. 'Looks like all three have to be dead in order to kill it.' She thought firing another round and watching the left head go limp; the only one that was remaining was the center head and at this point it was beyond pissed, letting out a louder than expected roar before charging Claire. She started to cock the gun but it was coming so fast she knew she wouldn't be able to fire off in time, the large dog leaping in the air as its shadow covered her. The reflex to shield her face with her arms kicked in but rather than feel the weight of the monster drop on her she heard it yelp in surprise. Steve had recklessly jumped on its back and gripped the base of its neck, using every muscle he had to hold it back. The Cerberus shook and snarled, its head occasionally trying to turn to get the offending prey off its back.

"Shoot!" Steve yelled through his grunts, feeling his feet start to slip from underneath him. Claire knew shotguns pellets would spread, and with Steve at such a close proximity her chances of hitting him as well were high.

"But the pellets, if I fire you'll-"

"I don't care if we don't kill this thing now we'll both be dead. You have to live Claire; your brother is waiting for you, just shoot!" she knew he was right but she didn't want to do it. Zombies she was used to by now because they weren't human anymore; to kill something that had as kind a heart as her companion was by far the hardest decision she'd have to make. The barrel pointed at the monsters snout and as it growled once more she pulled the trigger, hearing both its final yelp and Steve's cry of pain. The body made a thud upon hitting the ground and the whole carousel screeched to a halt once the beast was good and dead, the small gate opening to reveal an underground stone corridor. The gun clattered to the ground, Claire dashing forward to get a better look over the lump of flesh that was a monster, afraid to see what welcomed her on the other side.

"Steve, Steve?" she called out even though she knew he couldn't hear her if he was already dead; hitched breathes and pained groans reached her rather than a lifeless corpse, Steve clutching his shoulder where the pellets had grazed through him.

"Oh Steve." She said stepping over quickly to be beside him, helping him up so that he was now sitting.

"Y-You're a much better shot than me." He tried to joke lifting his hand away from the wound to show the red that tainted his flesh.

"This isn't the time for that. Stay still, I have something to stop the bleeding." From her back pocket she pulled out a large handkerchief and wrapped it around the area, tying off the loose ends in knots which caused the redhead to hiss from the new pressure. She didn't have any green herbs to apply to the wound, but she did remember picking up a couple of the strange nutrition drinks that were lying around.

"Here drink this, it may help." She handed him a bottle and he sniffed the opening before taking a big gulp and swallowing half the bottle, his face cringing slightly afterwards.

"Nasty aftertaste." He said looking at Claire. She noticed his expression sadden slightly.

"Claire I'm sorry. I should have been the one firing that thing; it was my monster not yours and besides, I promised I'd protect you." He replied. Claire helped him up on his feet before making direct contact, her hand gently touching his good shoulder.

"If anything you should be saying 'you're welcome' because all I want to say is thank you. You pulled through for me when it mattered most and...I'm glad you didn't have to die to do so." She told him cupping his face slightly before turning away to start heading through the new corridor. He knew she meant what she said but still he felt as though he did nothing to help.

'Next time I'll protect you without you having to save me first.' He thought picking his weapon up and following after her. Once many steps were climbed and an old wooden door was pushed open, the inside of an old stone church were revealed to the two survivors, stain glass bringing colour to the grey light that shone through. Steve found shot gun and handgun ammunition in a pew and although it was odd he didn't care, ammo was a much needed asset at the moment.

"Here we are our final destination; Claudia's somewhere in this building and she's not going to be leaving." Claire said reloading the new clip and Steve agreeing while placing the shells in his cargo pants pocket. There was only one other door in the building which the young man kicked open without hesitation.

"No matter what happens we will leave here together. Now let's go corner that psycho!" Steve yelled as they rushed onward towards their final trial, their choices being the only thing that could make them or break them in this final location.

_Hey guess what? I finished another chapter, yay. Now after this there will be only two chapters left and I do believe Claire and Steve have gotten farther than Valtiel and Heather. Once again all my thanks go to xSummonerYunax whose comments and tips have only helped to make me a better writer. The adventure is drawing to a close, and what has become of Wesker? You'll see soon enough. Reviews feed my brain ^_^._

_P.S the shackle scene for Heather and Valtiel was an idea I got from the code Veronica comic, it's a really good comic._


	8. Chapter 7

H.S chapter 7

_Authors note: just how far would you go to protect the ones you love? Silent Hill belongs to Konami; Resident Evil belongs to Capcom._

Walls and nothing but walls surrounded the Silent Hill survivalists; Heather at this point was frustrated beyond belief and confused as to why they were trapped there yet nothing had happened.

"You think if she was going to kill us she would have gone and done it already, then again she is insane. This could be her form of torturing us, making us die of boredom." She commented and Valtiel couldn't help but laugh at the last comment, his deep chuckle making her smile slightly. As if on cue, a hidden compartment opened on the upper part of the wall; four Hunters leapt from the dark corridor to land with a thud on the concrete, hissing and snarling when they spotted their targets. An alarm sounded with red lights flashing and Heather turned to look down the rest of the room only to see a large barred gate slowly lowering from the ceiling, another door could be seen on the other side and was possibly their only way out.

"God Damnit!" she swore while running for her life, Valtiel matching her pace but unable to carry her due to the fact the Hunters were after them and he'd have to fight them off. One large lizard leapt forward but was denied its tackle; Valtiel's backwards kick sending it straight to the ground. The gate was within reach now but was so low to the floor that their chances of getting in were looking slim. Another Hunter roared and prepared to swipe Valtiel now that the cult monster was ready to slide under and too focused to notice. A sharp pain was the last thing it felt, Heather's fire axe being embedded in its skull and left with the corpse as her and Valtiel simultaneously slid on their sides, just making it under the gate as it closed down and the monsters collided with the shut bars, growling and lashing their claws at the prey they could no longer reach. Heather's tired eyes just stared at the creatures, lying on her back while her muscles ached and pleaded for rest. Valtiel had already sat up his own lungs craving life giving oxygen for one of the few times during their journey. Head light and knees about to fail her, the young woman walked over with deep breaths to the new door. She felt like crying when she found that it too was locked.

"Fuck, now we're really trapped. That gate will never open back up and we need a key card for this door." Her head rested against the cold metal, feeling the strength she had held onto this whole time start to fade. Valtiel had found a second key card in the room they were just in but wasn't sure where it belonged, if it was the right one they would be headed on their way in no time. Seeing that she was too tired to even lift her head, he decided to swipe it himself, the red light and beeping only bringing him down when the card did nothing to unlock the door. Heather sighed knowing Valtiel had done his best to help but no matter what way they looked at it they weren't getting out of the room. She took the card to read what it said.

"That's why it doesn't work. This card goes to a locked door on the second level and I do believe we're on the first." She said softly, her companion going back to sit down against the wall. A rest was something that was dearly needed but Heather couldn't bring herself to sit down, leaning against the wall was all her muscles seemed to want at the time. Low rumbles in the wall sounded like nothing more than creaking from the old foundation to the pair but it belonged to something far bigger; the concrete wall opposite Valtiel burst open in a flurry of debris as the all too familiar tentacle rushed in, its pointed and acid covered end aimed for the other creatures chest and by the time he looked up it seemed too late. Valtiel was frozen, he couldn't comprehend what happened; the appendage wiggled violently only inches away from him and he didn't know why it stopped. Looking up slowly he heard the strained grunts of a feminine voice and an unbelievable sight. Heather was using every ounce of strength her tiny form had to muster to wrap her arms around the tentacle and hold it still, her boots sliding with every violent movement the thing tried.

"I've had about enough...of you fucking virus filled freaks...trying to put an....end to us!" she gritted through each laboured breath, pulling one hand away to swiftly pull out her switch blade and with a quick stab and jagged movements of blade in flesh, the creatures green blood splattered to the floor. A loud roar came from somewhere in the hole and the tentacle retracted from fear, Heather falling to her hands and knees from the motion. Her limbs had worked so hard that they gave up, her torso falling belly first to the ground and knocking a breath out of her. Valtiel went over to her quickly a worried growl leaving him immediately. He picked her up and took her over to the wall he was sitting against, her eyes opening slowly once she felt him settle down.

"There, now we're even again." She said her tone husky and weak; his low growl was a concerned one as he brushed short hairs away from her eyes. The outside of the door was banged on and someone jiggled the handle, cursing under their breath when they found it locked. Heather crawled towards the door and leaned against it to hear if the person was still there.

"Hello is anyone in there? I heard a voice is that you Claire?" came a male's voice.

'Another new person?' Heather thought before speaking up. "No, my name is Heather Morris. Please you have to get me out of here, we-I'm locked in here and the door won't open." She pleaded not wanting to reveal that Valtiel was with her.

"Claire's not in there with you?" he took her silence as a no.

"I see, well that's a shame. Guess I got to keep searching this freezer. I would get you out but it looks like I have to go find a key card to open it. Don't worry I'll go find it and get you out in a jiff." He said confidence apparent in his voice. Heather was pleased to see that there were still people in the world who cared about helping others.

"Thank you so much. When I get out I promise I'll help you look for this Claire person." She said a wide smile gracing her lips.

"I'd like that, I could always use backup. By the way my name's Chris, Chris Redfield." He said turning to head down the hall, but Heather quickly remembered the card she had; it could probably help him unlock much needed rooms.

"Chris wait, use this in your search." She yelled sliding the card under the door, seeing his shadow return before picking it up.

"Great this will save me a lot of time. Oh, one more thing, if my sister runs by here give her this for me would you?" he slipped a folded note and she gingerly picked it up.

"Sure I can do that. Good luck Chris and thank you." She finished hearing his footsteps gradually fade as he went down the hallway in a hurry; the only thing her and Valtiel could do now was wait. Her form did its best to stand up straight but it didn't matter, the cult monster already knew her to be a strong little thing. She sat quietly beside her friend, her arms resting atop her knees with her brow against them. She wanted to sleep more than anything and she would have if it weren't for the piercing stares she felt from the Hunters; even though they couldn't get in she didn't want to take the chance of dropping her guard.

"Valtiel, I've been thinking about something through this entire journey. What will happen once we get back to Silent Hill? You're a monster and even though I've really grown to like you, there's no way you could come home with me; the neighbours would get suspicious. Not to mention I have to kill that religious monster Claudia, to stop this god from being born and get revenge for my father, if it weren't for her none of this would have ever-" an ache several times more severe than the previous ones caused Heather to practically scream, her form leaning forward with one hand clutching at her belly. She had allowed her anger to build up and grow; with so much of it feeding the god in her, the time of its birth was now only minutes away.

"No!" she groaned unable to do much more than suffer, her skin beginning to turn blood red. Valtiel knew that if the god was born it would take Heathers body for its own, ultimately killing the young woman. He was thrilled that his master would come soon but something in him made him feel uncomfortable. The thought of Heather dying upset him and he wondered if he even wanted god to be born. Something happened that he'd never expected, he was caring more about serving and protecting Heather than his actual job; being gods attendant. Heather's strength pulled through and she managed to fight the thing within her for now, the colour of her flesh returning to normal as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Once she sat on her knees she reached into her vest, pulling out the necklace her dad had given her as a birthday present when she was much younger, still hearing what he told her.

_'Heather, I'm giving you this necklace to help protect you if you should ever find your life in danger. The key to saving your life is hidden inside; use it when you feel the time is right.'_

She opened the silver ball pendant to find a little red pill inside. As she held it to her lips she whispered "Dad" before slipping it past her lips and swallowing with ease. Once it reached her stomach she felt the organ become unsettled, sharp jolts of pain surging through it. She clutched her stomach while bending over, feeling something unnatural come up her throat. With a few quick pushes from her abdominal muscles, she coughed up a small, blood red bundle that was curled up like a fetes. Valtiel's hand was rubbing her back to sooth her after the trauma to her system, looking down at the red lump and knowing exactly what it was. Unknown to both of them, Wesker had been watching the two this whole time and after witnessing the gross act, he zoomed in on what the teen had expelled.

"What is that thing? Another monster perhaps, and if I'm right it could be raised and trained; I could use that abnormal strength to my advantage. Let's see if I can teleport it back to the lab." The evil man typed in the coordinates of the area before hitting enter, watching on the screen as the small bundle vanished, the cult monster shaking its head in disbelief. Wesker chuckled, phoning Ada to check and see if it made it back safely.

"Ada, I transported a young creature to your location, has it arrived." He said hoping that the glitches were worked out.

"Well...how can I put this softly-" he turned the phone off at that point, knowing full well that meant it didn't arrive.

"Damnit all, it's been somewhere else again. At least that's all I have to worry about; with this Heather girl locked up there's no way the dimension switch will happen anytime soon. Now I'll have to go have a chat with my old friend, Chris Redfield, before I go and capture Alexia. That virus will be mine." He commented slipping his sunglasses back on to hide his inhuman eyes, heading for his two targets at an alarming speed.

Heather was cradled in Valtiel's lap, too tired to do much of anything else. She glanced over to where the god was left, only seeing a small puddle of blood left over.

"That was your god wasn't it? The whole reason you were following me when this first started was because of it wasn't it?" the god bringer made no motion to agree or disagree.

"It's not in me anymore, why are you still taking care of me?" she asked, upset in her tone. Valtiel had asked himself the same question; it was as if all his devotion and attention had been transplanted to her rather than the god, and it was an emotion he couldn't describe but humans knew it only as love. He held her brow to his collar bone, purring softly as he kept her warm and safe and despite confusion, Heather allowed herself to relax into her partner.

"What's going to happen to us?" she whispered and Valtiel unfortunately didn't know himself, all they could do for now was rely on Chris to get them out, the rest depended on their actions.

Two tarot cards now in her hand, Claire decided she'd explored the mesh floored hallways of this part of the church long enough. Her goal now was to meet up with Steve in the library so they could both see what the other found. About to round another corner the young girl's ears picked up an odd sound like metal scraping off metal and she remembered the horrible pyramid headed monster from the hospital.

'Please don't be him.' She thought sticking her leg out slightly and turning her head just enough to peer out. A small but lengthy blade zipped past her cheek, nicking the skin and causing her to yelp while a second one cut her bad knee slightly reopening part of the wound as she fell back. Despite her pain and the vulnerable position she was in on the ground, she pulled out her handgun and waited for the offender to round the corner. A new monster reared its ugly head, faceless and bald looking like a sack made of skin was stretched over the skull while its body was covered by a dirty ceremonial robe. Its hands were gloved in blood red surgical mitts and in each palm it held a rusty, jagged blade for a weapon. Its head convulsed violently while it came towards Claire, but despite the fear these monsters still brought to her heart she was able to shoot them. The bullet whizzed out the back of its skull and the monster, known by only a few as the Scraper, fell to the floor. Claire used the wall for support as she stood back up, making a slower journey back to the rendezvous point.

'Whatever these cards are have to be important; I've had just about enough of this hellish playground.' She thought walking along, the clanks of steam pipes and growls of hidden monsters like a constant droning to her ears. One elevator ride and a few more hobbled steps later and Claire was closing the library door behind her, a certain redhead freezing in wait as he read one of the books that sat on a desk. Once he saw her face come around the corner he relaxed but hurried over to her side when he saw the fresh blood on her knee.

"Claire what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing it was just a knife, I can still walk on my own." She reassured him even though his instincts still told him she needed help.

"So did you find anything?" she asked breaking him from his thoughts as he nodded.

"I found three strange looking tarot cards, how about you?" he said.

"I found two of them maybe they all go to something, and let's just hope we got them all." She said resting her lower back against the desk to get some support. Hearing the library's door open and close again had both of them staring in the direction, bodies tense as they awaited the intruder. They were not met with a monster but rather something far worse, Vincent. He stopped in his tracks when he saw both of them, looking up from his book with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hiya guys." He said in an all too cheery voice only receiving serious stares from the others.

"You seem to show up everywhere don't you?" Claire said only getting a shrug from the other man.

"Only once or twice, I'd call them coincidences myself." He said adjusting his glasses. Steve only rolled his eyes not at all interested in what the man had to say.

"Whatever, just why are you here." He said bluntly.

"Just catching up on some reading, that and I heard voices so I took it upon myself to investigate, but still I have not seen any sign of Heather." Vincent said.

"Neither have we but that's because we've been looking for Claudia."Claire replied.

"Ah yes I recall giving you directions and now you're in the right place, but I must warn you, even if she seems harmless she's got some fierce powers backing her up. The only true way of defeating her is if you use the seal of Metatron." Vincent finished explaining with many hand gestures following his words.

"Seal of Metatron?" All Claire was hearing was religious mumbo jumbo but Steve took a wild guess that he was referring to the ceramic disk he'd picked up in the hospital.

"You mean this thing?" he pulled it out to show him and Vincent smiled pointing at the object.

"That's it. As long as you have that you'll be fine." He was about to head back out when he looked down at the book in his hand, turning back and standing a foot away from Claire.

"Here you might want to read this, it'll come in handy." He finished making his leave with the door shutting softly behind him. Both partners looked down at the title which read 'Otherworld Laws' and just shook their heads.

"What do they have otherworld police or something? All I know is if I see the creatures, I kill them before they kill me." Steve commented as Claire placed the book on the desk.

"That's for sure. So we have these cards in hand, now all that's left to do is check out the map and figure out the one place we haven't been." Steve opened the paper, many red lines from a marker he'd found crossing off every place they had explored; all the rooms had been looked in except one. With support from Steve, Claire was able to make it to the room with only minor scrapes. Its interior was small with a metal shelf by the door, a small white bed opposite it and many crayon drawings on the walls. A girl's school outfit in the colours of navy blue with a white collar hung on the wall and a drawing pad lay on the covers of the bed. At the other side of the room in front of them was a door with several square indentations; the only one who would have known this was Alessa's room was Heather.

"This door must be our key to Claudia." Claire said pulling out all the cards and trying to open the door only to find it locked. "It looks like the cards fit in these indents, but in what order?" Steve was browsing through the sketchbook while bringing it over to Claire; he stayed on the first page and noticed the five scribbled drawings looked similar to the images on the cards.

"What do you make of this?" he asked, Claire glancing over at the page and looking back at the cards.

"I think I see what the pictures represent." The cards were placed one by one in their respective areas and once the last one was in, the door clicked to unlock. Reloading shotgun and handgun Claire and Steve went down the short corridor, its walls tainted in red and black to match the huge door they came up to; what once may have been a beautiful cathedral was now just another hellish mess. They took either side of the door as they prepared to bust in, hearing two tones of mumbling on the other side indicating someone was in there with her. The large door was shoulder shoved by Steve and both partners rushed in, barrels pointed at someone who they hadn't expected to be there. Vincent turned around when he heard them bust in, Claudia now looking at his back and confused as to what was happening.

"Perfect the guests of honour have arrived, guys go ahead and kill this crazy bitch; this heathen who claims to speak in the name of god." He said, the other two only looking at him like he'd lost it.

"Are you trying to give us orders?" Steve said a growl in his tone.

"You'll go to hell!" Claudia yelled plunging a dagger she had hidden, deeply into Vincent's back the man groaning in pain and falling to the ground; for a moment the partners were stunned, never once thinking the woman was capable of physical harm, and she just stood there like it was nothing.

"You two have come for me I assume. Fine I welcome it, now I can get some answers out of you as to where Alessa is being hidden." She said still clutching the dagger.

"For the last time we have no clue as to what you're talking about." Claire said getting ever frustrated with the church woman.

"Now be a good little bitch and die." Steve said aiming his gun, Claudia only furrowing with her nonexistent brows.

"G-Guns won't work on her alone, use the seal." Vincent said still alive even after the wound. Steve reached in his pocket and held the seal up, not sure just how he was supposed to use it.

"The seal of Metatron?" Claudia seemed to question the item at hand.

"Now you're stupid dream is over." Vincent laughed through the pain he felt; Claudia just shook her head causing the dying man to glare at her.

"You fool you actually believed my father. The seal of Metatron holds no power, it's just a piece of junk." She said, Vincent feeling like a heavy weight of failure was falling on him. Claudia stepped over to his side having had enough of his interfering, and plunged the dagger into his heart; the man letting out a pained cry as his life stopped with his heart beat. The dagger now sat in the permanent sheath of his chest, Claudia standing back up to pray to her demon of a god.

"You...you murdered him." Claire managed to get out through the shock.

"It was a necessary sacrifice in the name of paradise; god wishes to dispose of the unbelievers." Claudia said as she looked back at the two.

"Paradise what paradise?" Claire was only becoming more concerned with the woman's sanity as she talked to her.

"Once god is born he will bring nothing but eternal paradise. In order for god to be born however, I must be the one to fill Alessa full of hate." She finished pressing her hand to her own chest.

"Hold on you expect paradise from a god that's born from nothing but hate? That makes no sense, and besides even if a paradise is created what good would you have done to be in it? What if god decided to destroy you instead?" Steve didn't believe in god in any way shape or form but he was at least trying to put a logical spin on her paradise 'theory'.

"I do not expect salvation; my only wish is to help in the rebirth of god and this town's everlasting paradise. Now boy, tell me where Alessa is hiding? The birth of god should be taking place soon enough." She walked forward but Steve wasn't taking any chances, raising the barrel fast while stepping slightly in front of Claire.

"You won't get a chance to let god decide if you live or die if you take one more step." He threatened and the woman seemed to obey stopping in place. A flash on the ground in between both groups caught them all off guard, a small red blob resembling a fetes appearing at Claudia's feet when the light faded.

"What is this?" Claudia asked herself, bending down to cup the slimy organism in her hands.

'That's what I'd like to know.' Claire thought cringing at the very look of the bloody lump. The religious woman smiled like she'd just seen an old friend.

"It can't be, and yet it is. God has appeared before me; perhaps it is not Alessa who shall birth god, but rather it is I who will take up such a sacred task." Once she finished she put the creature up to her lips and began to shove it in her mouth, choking slightly as she swallowed it whole. Claire had seen enough blood and guts in her life to make a person go insane, but what she witnessed now was by far the most grotesque act she'd ever seen; she had to shut her eyes and hide her face behind Steve's shoulder to keep from looking. The woman stood back up but hunched over very quickly when the pains the god created stirred in her gut, her flesh turning blood red quickly as she cried out.

"I will birth...god and...Create a new...paradise." she managed to get out in between the agonising pain that flowed within her, god taking over her body more and more every second. She turned around and staggered over to a metal part of the floor with a slot in it. Kneeling at the gaps edge, she groaned in pain and thrust her hands to the sky as if in hopes that a greater power would lift her up. Instead an ear splitting screech was heard below her, a giant and familiar knife slashing the gap open wider to accommodate her form before retracting back into the darkness. Claudia finally blacked out from the creature inside her taking over, falling face first through the floor into the room below. All was quiet and the partners weren't quite sure what they had just seen yet still they ran towards the hole, peering in to see nothing but shadows from their high height.

"Claudia ate that thing she claimed was god. If we let her turn into a monster then our chances of killing her will be slim to none. We've got no choice but to jump in after her." Claire stated.

"No worries I-" Steve had started to talk but a ferocious ache suddenly shot through his chest and he was having difficulty breathing. His fingers clutched tightly into the fabric of his shirt, the pain pulsating and growing forcing him to lie on his side.

"Steve what's wrong?" Claire said worried at how pale he had suddenly turned, his breath hitched and arms shaking.

"Can't... breath well." He managed and she rested the back of her hand on his brow, frightened to find that he was cold as ice. She knew he was ill but they had used up all the nutrition drinks already, and she couldn't run back to find more and leave him alone to be attacked by whatever thing Claudia had become; her only option was to take down the woman quickly and then find Steve some medicine.

"Steve, I need you to stay here for just a little bit. I'm going to go kill Claudia and get us the hell out of here, everything will be alright." She said as calmly as she could, picking up his shotgun before scooting over to the hole.

"Claire...no...You...killed..." the last part came out in a growled but Claire had already jumped down and didn't hear it; his body started to change, the fabric of his shirt, jacket and pants ripping as bone and muscle mass mutated ten times his normal size. His pained howls mixed with hitched and pained breaths, blood pouring out of new wounds created by the bone that jutted out of his shoulders. Nails turned to claws, flesh turned to scale and once the growth had stopped his eyes flashed open to reveal blood red orbs that wanted nothing more than to kill; what Claire thought was sickness had become something far worse.

Claire stepped to the middle of the round room where all that remained of Claudia was her black dress sprawled on the floor. A loud roar had her looking up to the wall with drapes on it, a large and grotesque monster with long arms, a mutilated body with only half its legs left and an abnormal human face making its appearance.

"Is this what Claudia calls god?" Claire wondered as she loaded the shotgun and prepared for the final fight. The creature flicked its finger tips and a ring of fire encircled Claire, trapping her so that the only opening was where the monster was sitting. She took aim and blew out one of the creature's leg; it shrieked and fell forward bracing itself on its arms. Claire thought she had it at a vulnerable point now, but one quick swipe of its large hand had her second guessing, her dodge just barely getting her out of harm's way. Just when it seemed one monster was bad enough a louder roar sounded from the hole above and she looked up only to see a large silhouette jump down and land hard with a thunderous boom inside the ring of fire. When Claire moved her arm she gasped, recognising this monster as a new Tyrant but what shocked her the most was the red hair that adorned its head; the exact colour of Steve's and even the face held his features still.

"Steve...how could this have happened?" She said sadly, unaware that this whole time he'd been infected. Steve roared before charging Claire, swiping his razor claws to take off her head but she only backed up faster; even though she knew her life was at stake and Steve wasn't himself anymore she couldn't fire the shotgun she held. Completely distracted by the second monster, she had forgotten about the first one and it wasn't until she was grasped by its large hand that she remembered. She grunted while moving every muscle she had to try and break free but the god held her tight and Claire knew exactly what monsters did once they had a hold of their prey. Steve's low growls rumbled in his chest, approaching the now restrained girl and thirsting for the kill; the god began to constrict her and she gasped for breath, the space for her lungs growing ever smaller, her muscles aching as the veins were tightened. She screamed in pain feeling her life slowly being squeezed out, the tyrant raising his claws over her still exposed head; but seeing her pained face and hearing her cry woke something human up in the monster, Steve's heart was still alive.

"Cl...Claire." he growled out, roaring in anger as he brought his claws brutally down into the flesh of the god's fingers. Its screech was ear splitting, fingers releasing and dropping a weakened Claire to the floor before pulling its arm back. The tyrant leapt over the young woman and straight onto the face of the much larger monster, his rage still burning as he roared loudly. Feet gripping its temples tightly while the god pulled on his back to get him off; clawed hand ripped and tore flesh only causing the other immense pain and blood lose. With one final hand jammed savagely through the skull of the god, the larger beast reared back and finally died. Steve huffed when he finished his kill, Claire just regaining her strength when his gaze quickly turned to her. Making eye contact felt like her biggest mistake of her life, hearing him growl while he rushed for her. The weapon she had held had fallen too far away to grab, this time she really would die; her life flashed before he eyes and she asked her brother to forgive her, the only action she could muster was covering her face with her arms.

No pain surged through her, no horrible weight crushed her, and the only blood she felt was the spray that hit her face; coming out of the back of Steve along with the tip of a huge knife. In all the commotion Pyramid head had managed to make the scene and was sneaking up behind Claire to finish her off. Steve was never running to hurt Claire, he was getting in the way of the knife that would have cut her in two with ease; the monstrous Steve still had a heart for the Redfield girl despite his bloodlust. Steve's bloodcurdling scream sounded almost human and filled Claire with pain, knowing very well that the stab was a fatal wound even for a Tyrant. With one last ounce of strength he delivered a heavy punch to the executioner's helmet, leaving a dent and causing the other monster to groan as it staggered back and pulled out the knife. The tyrant fell to its side with a weak growl and to Claire's surprise pyramid Head turned to retreat, not wanting to stick around and face whatever had killed his god. Steve shrunk back to his regular size, his form now naked and extremely pale, and blood continuing to pour from the gaping hole in his stomach. Claire rushed over feeling her chest clench from panic and sorrow, kneeling down and immediately lifting Steve's head up; he was breathing but it was very shallow.

"Steve, Steve please wake up!" she yelled begging to see his innocent eyes one last time before he slipped away forever. His lids opened weakly and he reached for her hand that was on his stomach, touching it just as a white light and static surrounded them, the pair vanishing from the floor soon after.

Heather had woken up from her small nap and was pleased to find she was still cradled in Valtiel's arm. She wrapped one of her own around his neck, the cult monster looking down at her face from the motion. She was about to tell him something when light surrounded both of them and they disappeared from the confinement of the cell like room. The task was done, one of the parties either made it to the realms goal or one of their members died, but did the device send them back to their respected realms?

_You would not believe how hard it is to come up with a climax for a crossover, I think my brain just died a little. Next chapter will be the final one of this story titled the end and you'll all get to see just how things worked out for the survivors, although I'm afraid Steve won't get his happy ending, I almost cried writing that. Much love to xSummonerYunax, my number one reader of fics and thanks to everyone else who's stuck with me. Review to tell me what you think._


	9. Chapter 8 the end

H.S chapter 8- the end

_Authors note: When it's all said and done, was the goal really worth dying for? Silent Hill belongs to Konami; Resident Evil belongs to Capcom._

Heathers knees felt the cold touch of the metal floor, her environment now changed back to the hellish and bloody world that Silent Hill was notorious for. She stood up slowly unsure of what had just happened; the monster that held her safely in his arms only moments ago was now nowhere to be seen, it was as if none of what she went through ever happened.

"Was it all just a dream?" she stepped forward into the light, her eyes setting on a very large monster that lay dead on the floor in a pool of its own blood; in the center of the room Claudia's dress rested on the ground, the woman nowhere in sight. Heather only assumed the dead monstrosity was the end result of the mad woman trying to rebirth god, her foot standing only inches from the things head.

"Looks like god didn't make it." She said under her breath. Hate and revenge fuelled every powerful kick she delivered to the limp head, a grunt following the final blow and her breath heavy from the strain. She walked back into the darker parts of the room hoping that if she kept going she'd reach the doorway out soon.

"So I guess that's it huh? Time to role the credits." She said to no one but herself, her exhaustion finally getting the better of her, falling to her knees with her hands bracing her upper body. Confused and alone in the dark world, she could do nothing more but sob to herself now that it was all over, but what did she have left to go to.

"Dad." She cried out, her tears flowing freely and her shaken sobs echoing in the room. Standing back up her sniffling subsided and the only sound to be heard was her heels scraping off the ground as she walked forward; there was one person she had completely forgotten about when the whole fiasco had began, the man who had helped her get to Silent Hill, Douglas. From the ceiling a pair of nonexistent eyes watched her leave the chamber, a low growl of disappointment leaving the shadowed beings throat; god may have been dead but that didn't mean Valtiel would leave Heather, she seemed dazed and confused and he wondered if she could even remember him. He crawled silently across the ceiling willing to go whatever distance it took to be with her, his light in this everlasting darkness. Outside in the amusement park Douglas heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps, waking him out of his short nap. He never expected to see the young woman again let alone right in front of him, a smile showing how glad he was to see her.

"Heather." His voice was tired but joyful as he spoke. "So I guess this means it's all over?"

"Not yet, you're still here." A hint of malice was in her tone, her switchblade gripped in both hands; it seemed that the hate fuelled by Claudia had finally driven the teen over the edge. Douglas could only stare on bewildered, unable to move or defend himself in the situation.

"Heather...what..." he stuttered unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Boo!" Heather yelled suddenly with a large grin on her face, laughing all the while after while Douglas tried to put his heart back in its place. "Relax it's just a joke." She giggled and he shook his head sighing.

"You have horrible taste." He commented quietly. "Heather-" she interrupted what he was about to say by shaking her head.

"You don't have to call me that, I'm not hiding anymore." She said.

"You want to use your real name? What was it again?" the older man asked scratching his head.

"Cheryl, the name my father gave me." She said proudly knowing now that she could reveal to the world who she really was without fear.

"Are you gonna let your hair change back too." He asked remembering from his research that she was really a brunet.

"I don't know; don't you think blondes have more fun?" she said playfully flicking a few of her strands with her fingers, the detective only chuckling. She knelt down and slipped one of his arms over her shoulders.

"Come on, let's get out of this dump." With support at his side, the detective slowly but surely walked along with Cheryl back to the Inn. The streets were still foggy but something was different, they were eerily quiet; it was as if all the monsters had disappeared. Douglas said he'd be fine to drive regardless of his broken leg and he shifted into the driver seat; Cheryl quietly taking her place beside him shutting the door. Metal rattled and the engine turned back on, gravel crunching under tire once it moved forward and out of the parking lot. The fog remained thick, even when they drove past the welcoming sign, following them like a ghost that could not be put to rest. A thought hit Douglas like a brick wall and he decided to inquire Cheryl about it.

"On your way to me, did you by any chance run into two people about your age named Claire and Steve?" he asked, his only reply a raised eyebrow and headshake. He set it aside assuming that the two made it out of the ghost town and forgot to tell him. Cheryl watched the trees whip by and remembered only running into one person on her travels, and without him she never would have made it out alive.

'Valtiel, were you real or was I dreaming?' she leaned her cheek on her propped up elbow, trying to put the surreal adventure all together; she was just relieved that it was all over but, what exactly did she have to go home to? Her mind tired itself out and she drifted into sweet slumber, Douglas concentrating on driving her back to the apartment. The fog clung to everything outside, as did a figure on the back bumper of the car, his intentions towards the passengers unknown for the moment as he stayed hidden. The station wagon all but vanished in the fog never to return to Silent Hill again, but even if Cheryl left the town, Silent Hill would never leave her.

Unbearable pain surged through Steve's torso like a thousand knives yet he still found the strength to hold Claire's hand up gently, caressing the others skin against his cheek with care.

"You're warm..." he said relishing in the feel of heat against his deathly cold, pale flesh; an aftermath result of the virus transformation. Claire's breath came in short pants, panic and sorrow overruling any other emotions. A white piece of paper against the cold grey of the concrete floor caught her eye and she swiped it up quickly, reading the short message and recognising her brother's handwriting straight away.

'_Claire I'm here.' _Was all it said and for the younger Redfield it meant a promise that he'd come back.

"Hang on Steve, m-my brothers here. He's going to get us out...we can escape." Her voice was shaken and upset, a complete opposite to the confident tone she held through the entire journey and it only told Steve that his condition didn't look good; his vision blurring when he glanced back down at the crimson wound that only continued to allow his life to leave him.

"Your brother kept his promise...I'm sorry I cannot..." he felt weaker with every breath he used, his head feeling light from lack of blood. Claire was using the hand he was not holding to try and cover the wound, but it did little as red liquid only seeped through her small digits.

"No don't say that, we've gotten so far....I said we'd make it through. You can't die now." On the brink of tears and knowing he had very little life left, Claire slipped her hand out of his and pressed her body against his naked and wounded torso, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she buried her face in his collar bone.

"You've risked everything for me, this isn't fair." She muffled, Steve's breath becoming ragged and difficult. His hand rested on the small of her back as he prepared to let out one final thought.

"Claire I...love...you..." no words, no breath left him after that. His young life ended there and all that was left to show of his existence was his empty shell of a body.

"Steve, Steve!" she called out his name but he could no longer hear her and feeling the cold grip of loneliness wrap around her, Claire could do nothing more but lean forward and sob into his chest. She was frustrated, angry, and sad; so many things were flowing through her that for once in a long time she had no idea what to do. Half an hour had passed but Claire had no way of telling in the blank square of a room she was trapped in; she had dozed off, lying on the shoulder of her dead companion who she missed so much that it actually hurt. The metal door rattled and startled her from her sleep; a shadow cast by two feet could be seen under the door.

"Heather are you still there?" Chris called out causing Claire to stand up immediately.

"Chris?" she called to her older brother, the other Redfield double taking at hearing his sister in there.

"Claire how did you end up in there? Where's Heather?" he asked.

"I have no clue who you're talking about and I'm just as confused as to how I got back here. I was traveling with this prisoner named Steve and we got trapped in this hellish dimension filled with all sorts of demons; but he got hurt badly and... he..." she found it difficult to talk when her throat clenched, her tears stinging her eyes once more and a sob leaving her. Chris knew something bad had happened, even though he found the hellish dimension part weird, and felt helpless that he couldn't get through the door to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Claire, he must have meant a lot to you, but I'm sure Steve would have wanted you to live on. I found a security room and set a timer for the self destruct. With any luck it should open all the electronic locks." A red light blinked and a siren followed only a few seconds after and as if on cue, Chris heard the door in front of him click and he opened it quickly. He was met with smaller arms that ensnared his neck with a loving and much needed hug, his younger sister crying quietly into his chest when he returned the gesture.

"There's no time to wait we have to leave." He said pulling back to look at Claire.

"Right." she said putting up her strong exterior for their sake. They both turned and began to run, but as they left Claire glanced slightly over her shoulder to the room where Steve was left feeling her sorrow continue to follow her.

'Goodbye Steve.' Her final thought as she followed her brother to the escape route. Wesker cursed under his breath at the cameras monitor, watching Claire and Chris begin to leave. He had failed in capturing Alexia even after a lengthy battle and Chris was still alive even though he'd been left with the tyrant form Ashford.

"Now that both of them are reunited there's no telling what they'll do if they find Alexia. Even if I can't stop her from being destroyed I can always dispose of Chris afterwards." Before he left he looked at Steve's corpse, noticing the green tint that was left in the boys flesh; whatever had caused it had to be a mutant strain. He dialled Ada's number and heard the spy pick up after only two rings.

"Have you made it to my location yet?" he asked her bluntly. He had called her to come only an hour ago when things appeared to be going belly up.

"Yes I'm entering the building as we speak." She said.

"Excellent, I'm marking a location in the building on your GPS where a corpse is waiting; I'd like you to pick it up and head back to the lab. With a few experiments we may just be able to find out what the boy died from." He finished still glancing at the screen.

"I'm on it." Ada replied before hanging up. Wesker had no time to waste standing around; he had to go cut the Redfield's off before they reached the jet and escaped.

'This time I won't let you live Chris.' His thoughts were only evil, fists clenched while bolting down the hallways. Claire stood behind Chris when she met up with him again just as he and Wesker had finished an intense battle that the S.T.A.R.S member was lucky to get out of alive. The evil man boasted to the two how his people had picked up the corpse of young Steve and were bringing him to the lab to extract the virus from within his body; even going so far as taunting Claire with the aspect that they may be able to revive him which only made her blood boil. Through all the explosions, Wesker had managed to get away but not without seriously damaging his face in the process. The final trials of their journey involved Claire prepping the jet and Chris defeating Alexia and making it to the hatch just as the facility went up in a hellfire of flames, his body flying through the air and landing with a thud on the hood of the jet. He quickly pulled up and soared through the skies, the both of them watching the base down below vanish in a plume of smoke and fire. Claire had completed her mission and found her brother, but despite it all she felt like she lost; her promise was that both her and Steve would make it out together just like he had promised to always protect her; he kept his promise and went so far as to dying for her to show he was no liar, but her promise could not be kept. Wesker said he may be able to revive the redhead but when it came to what that man did; Steve would most likely come back as a monster.

In two different dimensions, two girls shared very similar stories. One only wished to find her brother; the other wanted nothing more than to find her home. Through the many horrors that each of their worlds had to offer, they fought with all their might and pulled through, but even though their goals were completed they lost something valuable in the end; their partners. To survive sometimes means to make sacrifices, no matter how hard that seemed; leaving the nightmares was possible, the nightmares leaving them was not. That's how it works in the world of horror survival.

_The end is now, and thus concludes my first multi chapter, crossover game fic (mouthful or what XD). It has been a pleasure writing this and I do believe I have another one-shot for Cheryl/Valtiel that could be an aftermath type thing for this story. Thank you to all who have read and goodnight, Silver Fox 89 out!_


End file.
